pequeñas piezas
by ariana0203
Summary: en general trata acerca de sakura mikan quien entra a gakuen alice persiguiendo a su mejor amiga Imai hotaru después de que ella y su mejor amigo Satsuki haru la dejan sola, mikan tiene todo un pasado con ellos pero al entrar conoce nuevas personas y por lo tanto hace nuevas historias, sin embargo haru decide regresar a gakuen alice para protegerla y cuando lo hace... bueno... lean
1. Chapter 1

_amm... bueno, pues resulta que esta historia la hice hace mucho tiempo (cuando recién entré a fanfic) hace como ... mucho tiempo, como sea el punto es que la hacía dedicada inicialmente a las escritoras que me gustaban más (que ahora por alguna extraña razón ya no hacen historias u.u), yo hice la cuenta inicialmente solo para comentar pero poco a poco me dieron ganas de hacer una historia así que aquí está el primer capitulo (tengan en cuenta que la hice hace mucho tiempo así que probablemente cambie mi forma de escribir conforme avancen los caps) muchas gracias por leer :3_

* * *

**Cap. 1 después del fin, la historia comienza**

-diálogos-

_-pensamientos-_

(Comentarios o aclaraciones)

_Flash back_

_-Ya ya Mikan, deja de llorar- dijo amablemente un chico de cabello grisáceo y unos ojos azules hermosos, no era un azul común, era un azul verdoso muy lindo_

_ - pero… ¡¿COMO VOY A DEJAR DE LLORAR SI TE VAS A IR?! WAAAAA- lloraba la pequeña Mikan._

_-tranquila Mikan cálmate, no será para siempre, nos volveremos a ver te lo prometo además te escribiré todos los días de todos los lugares a los que vaya, y te quedaras con Hotaru.-_

_- *-* HOTARU – dijo la niña entusiasmada._

_- a mí no me metas Haru, yo no pienso cuidarla - reclamó Hotaru con un rostro hermoso pero totalmente inexpresivo. _

_-WAAA! ¡¿POR QUE TIENES QUE VIAJAR TANTO?!- gritó la castaña con muchas lágrimas en los ojos _

_-¿cuándo vas a dejar de llorar? Me aturdes- dijo Hotaru._

_-HOTARU ¬¬ - dijo Haru con una cara de -callate_y_no_ayudes- la cual Hotaru ignoro a pesar de haberla visto, Haru se dio la vuelta para ver a Mikan quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lloraba desconsoladamente, le tomó la mano y le dijo – me alegra mucho haberlas conocido, son mis mejores amigas y las quiero como jamás he querido a nadie- soltó sus manos y acaricio suavemente la cara de Mikan, se acercó y le besó la frente, ambas chicas se sorprendieron un poco pero en cuanto la soltó Mikan se lanzó hacia Haru, le dio un fuerte abrazo y le susurró al oído –yo también te quiero muchísimo Haru - él solo sonrió y correspondió el abrazo _

_-¿Qué rayos hacen?- dijo Hotaru quien había observado toda la escena en silencio._

_El chico se separó de Mikan y se dio la vuelta a ver a Hotaru quien inmediatamente volteó la cara al piso, el joven se acercó a ella, le tomó la cara y tiernamente le besó la mejilla, Hotaru se sonrojó un poco – supongo que te extrañare un poco- Haru sonrió descaradamente y la abrazó, Mikan se unió al abrazo y en la cara de Hotaru se formó una leve sonrisa casi invisible –suéltame, no te me acerques, aléjate de mí ya! Pervertido… tú también quítate… escandalosa- después los tres amigos de sentaron a platicar y Mikan se quedó dormida mientras Haru y Hotaru seguían hablando (Mikan siempre se duerme en los momentos importantes u. u) _

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana, principios de otoño y todo alrededor estaba lleno de hojas secas recién caídas de los árboles, el viento era frío y abundante y todo estaba clamado, Sakura Mikan se encontraba dormida en su habitación decorada un poco infantil y con una ventana que dejaba pasar los rayos de sol justo detrás de la cama en la cual estaba Mikan… bueno…la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre la cama y su cara estaba pegada al piso, poco a poco la chica fue resbalándose hasta caer completamente de la cama.

-ITTAAA!-gritó la chica del hermoso y largo cabello castaño poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza

-ahh otra vez este sueño, he soñado con esto desde que Hotaru se fue a la tal academia Alice- se quejó la niña con una pequeña lagrima en sus grandes ojos cafés, se levantó del piso y limpió la pijama de ositos que traía puesta y comenzó a caminar hacia su armario, dentro de él se encontraba un gran baúl, la chica lo abrió y sacó de él un muy grande álbum de fotografías y un enorme paquete de cartas que tenían estampillas de diferentes lugares con etiquetas que decían " de: Haru para: Mikan" Mikan limpió el baúl y empezó a ver con detenimiento el álbum que contenía las pruebas de las grandes aventuras que vivió junto con sus amigos mientras estaban con ella, y sin poder contenerse se soltó a llorar

Después sacó un pequeño cuaderno y comenzó a escribir: -hace cuatro meses Hotaru se fue a la academia gakuen Alice y no he sabido nada de ella desde entonces… ella me prometió que me enviaría cartas todos los días y hasta ahora nada, ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde hace cuatro años, antes de que ella llegara todo era muy diferente, aunque yo siempre he tenido muchos amigos (para mi es fácil socializar :D) antes éramos solo él y yo…. A Haru lo conozco desde hace más tiempo que a Hotaru… mucho mas tiempo que a Hotaru y sin embargo él se fue hace mucho mas tiempo también... Hace 2 años que no lo veo, pero claro es muy diferente él se fue a viajar por el mundo y de cada lugar a donde va me envía un regalo, cartas y postales casi diario y yo a él. Desde que se fueron nada es lo mismo sin importar que haga o donde esté, antes tenía a Hotaru pero ahora ella también se fue

-ahhhh! Como pudieron dejarme sola después de todo lo que pasamos juntos – un aura oscura de depresión comenzó a rodear a Mikan pero un ruido en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Mikan llegó el cartero, y esta vez no solo te trajo una carta, te trajo dos cartas y un paquete – le gritó a Mikan una voz anciana

-¿dos cartas y un paquete? Generalmente solo me llega la carta de Haru…- los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron peculiarmente y luego corrió hecha rayo hacia el buzón a sacar las cartas, como de costumbre una era de su buen amigo Haru al igual que el paquete y la otra carta era de Hotaru, sin esperar ni un segundo fue rápidamente a su habitación se tiró boca abajo en la cama y abrió su primer carta;

* * *

Mikan:

Esta es la primera carta que te escribo después de 4 meses de estadía en la academia gakuen Alice, te escribo para decir que estoy bien, gakuen Alice es muy lujosa así que tengo todo lo que quiero, perdón por no visitarte en vacaciones. Adiós.

Atentamente:

Hotaru

* * *

-… -.-'… HOTARU! Eres una TONTA!- los ojos de la castaña ardían en furia, de un salto se levantó de la cama y la pateó para descargar su enojo (mala idea….) –AHHHH! ITTAAA! RAYOS RAYOS me duele ahhhh!-gritó a mas no poder agarrando su pie, un buen rato después, Mikan quien estaba tirada en el suelo por el dolor se levantó y se limpió las lágrimas para después abrir la segunda carta;

* * *

Querida Mikan:

Hace casi tres días que no te escribía y es que he estado un poco ocupado, ahora estoy en Londres y me quedare aquí algún tiempo o eso espero porque es un lugar muy bonito y todos me tratan bien, algún día cuando regrese por ti seguro que te traeré a que lo conozcas aunque hace un poco de frío ¿Qué tal está el clima allá? Recibí tus cartas anteriores y me da gusto que te diviertas en la escuela me gustaría que me saludaras a todos nuestros compañeros y por supuesto al profesor, yo también te extraño mucho a ti y a Hotaru, apenas he hablado con ella unas pocas veces desde que se fue a la academia Alice pero por lo poco que me ha dicho parece que está bien así que no te preocupes por ella, trata de hacer muchos amigos y no te sientas sola solo porque no estamos nosotros porque sabes que en realidad nunca nos separaremos pero todos en el pueblo son muy divertidos así que trata de salir a divertirte con ellos y con tu abuelo, no sé si te dieras cuenta pero fue hoy hace 2 años que me fui de ahí y de verdad lo siento pero aun así me he divertido mucho, he vivido muchas cosas y hecho muchos amigos pero claro ninguno como ustedes dos. Con el dinero que tengo les compré algo a ti a Hotaru para comunicarnos más fácilmente, ya debió haber llegado un paquete a tu casa ya que lo mande antes así que ábrelo.

Bueno espero que te guste…. La carta de hoy es corta pero no importa porque el paquete lo compensará :D jeje bueno por ahora me despido espero que hablemos pronto.

Te quiere:

Haru

* * *

-0.0… mmmm entonces creo que abriré el paquete… ¿Qué será? Dijo que era un regalo y que estaba en Londres así que probablemente es de allá- se formó una gran sonrisa en la cara de Mikan y agarro el paquete, lo abrió tan rápido como pudo y de él sacó dos cajas una pequeña que contenía un collar con una hermosa y brillante piedra azul que cambiaba de color a verde , Mikan se puso enseguida el collar, la otra caja que era más grande tenia adentro… un… un…un…un celular (¬¬ justo lo que necesitaban ¿Por qué no se les había ocurrido?) , lo encendió y enseguida le llegó un mensaje

Mikan… espero que esto nos ayude a comunicarnos mejor… tiene mi número y el de Hotaru (a ella también le compré uno ^ ^) úsalo como quieras… en cuanto lo recibas llámame :D

….

-0.0… Entonces le tengo que llamar…. Ahora… después de tanto tiempo…casi dos años de solo leer sus cartas por fin escucharé su voz… -en cuanto bajó la mirada se percató de que el fondo de pantalla que tenía era una foto de ellos tres juntos y una enorme sonrisa se le formó en el rostro, apretó con fuerza el collar que tenía puesto y llamó

….. Llamando…..- su corazón latía rápidamente

-¿hola?- dijo una voz… no se parecía en nada a la de su mejor amigo, era mas profunda, Mikan se quedó pasmada sin poder decir nada

-¿hola? …. Mikan ¿eres tú?

-amm ¿este es el número de Satsuki Haru?

-Mikan… ¿ya no me reconoces? ¡Soy yo! … espera…. ¿Estas llorando?

-¡es que te he extrañado mucho! Y ahora sin Hotaru…

-jeje cálmate Mikan no te preocupes seguro la ves pronto y además ahora podemos hablar cada vez que queramos ^ ^

-si es cierto

- y que tal va todo por allá… es diferente leerlo en cartas que oírlo de tu voz

* * *

Mientras tanto….

En la sala de profesores de gakuen alice

-sabes que no podrás mantenerla a salvo por mucho tiempo si ella está fuera de la escuela- dijo una mujer de un largo cabello castaño que veía con atención a Mikan por una esfera de cristal- ella quiere estar con su amiga ahora, si vas por ella en este momento seguro accederá a venir, todos empiezan a sospechar, sobre todo desde que Imai accedió a venir con la condición de que dejáramos a Sakura vivir con su abuelo

-¿crees que sea mejor traer a Mikan a la escuela?- preguntó un hombre de aspecto afeminado y cabello rubio con una extraña expresión de seriedad que no era muy común en él

- ¡por supuesto! Se eliminaran varias sospechas y aquí podremos cuidarla mas de cerca –

- talvez tienes razón pero ¿cómo esconderemos su Alice? Además lo más probable es que si la traemos Satsuki regrese por ella-

-¡ja! – Soltó la maestra una risa burlona ante el comentario del profesor- él no está en condiciones de venir por ella… no le conviene por lo menos no si quiere cumplir su misión, ¿de verdad crees que el vendría solo por ella? , vamos Narumi sabes que esto es lo mejor para ella-

-pfff…. Yare yare….iré por ella hoy mismo por favor encárgate de mi clase ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Narumi con una enorme sonrisa mientras salía apresuradamente de la habitación

-¡¿QUE?! OYE ESPERA NARUMI! YO NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA… - no terminó la frase cuando se dio cuenta que Narumi había salido de la habitación-ahhhh Narumi si que eres idiota- dijo enojada

* * *

Mientras tanto con Mikan (otra vez)

-y ¿no te costó mucho dinero comprarnos a Hotaru y a mi un celular?

- jeje bueno si algo así… es que en realidad no es un celular, es el nuevo invento de Hotaru, me lo mostró en una carta y creí que sería una buena idea utilizarlo nosotros para comunicarnos mas fácil ¿que te parece? Pero claro me los cobró muy caros (incluso me cobró el de ella ¬¬)

-oh jeje –_eso quiere decir que Hotaru ha estado mas en contacto con él que con migo_

-¿Mikan? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? Ah si jeje

- ¿por qué estas tan distraída?-preguntó Kei preocupado

-a pues….-antes de acabar de hablar unos golpes en su puerta llamaron su atención

-Mikan- dijo la anciana voz de su abuelo quien estaba entrando a su habitación junto con un alto, guapo, rubio y afeminado adulto – llevas cuatro horas hablando por teléfono

(La voz de su abuelo se escuchaba también a través del teléfono y Haru soltó una pequeña y avergonzada risita)

-¿QUE? CUATRO ¿HORAS? ¡YO AUN NO ME HE QUITADO LA PIJAMA!

-Mikan -.- ahora en Japón deben ser como las 4:00 pm y tu ¿aun no te quitas la pijama? ¿Es enserio?- dijo Haru

-jeje bueno me acosté un poco tarde y….-

- te despertaste cuando te llegó el paquete ¿verdad? ¬¬-

-jeje si ^ ^-

-ahh de verdad no has cambiado nada…-

Mikan se percató de la presencia de la otra persona en su habitación

-oji chan… ¿quien es el?- dijo Mikan sin colgar el teléfono y por lo tanto Haru podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba del otro lado

-hola, buenas tardes soy en profesor Narumi de la academia gakuen alice- dijo el profesor con una enorme y amable sonrisa

Pronunciadas estas palabras los ojos de Haru se sorprendieron y enseguida comenzó a decirle a Mikan

- Mikan pase lo que pase ahora no cuelgues el teléfono, él es una mala persona no importa que pase no vayas con él, viene de el lugar al que se llevaron a Hotaru ¿ME ENTIENDES? MIKAN! ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?- Haru comenzó a gritarle desesperadamente, sin embargo Mikan no lo estaba escuchando, estaba realmente sorprendida… por fin tenía una pista de Hotaru y solo podía pensar en eso

-Mikan por qué no cuelgas el teléfono y hablamos un poco sobre tu amiga…Hotaru- dijo Narumi con un tono convincente

-MIKAN ESCÚCHAME NO SE TE OCURRA COLGAR EL TELÉFONO ¿ME ENTIENDES? Mikan ¡OYE!- Haru le hablaba insistente y desesperadamente a Mikan

- amm lo siento Haru pero es de mala educación hablar con alguien si tengo el teléfono encendido te llamaré después lo prometo-

-NO Mikan POR FAVOR NO ME CUEL…. –Mikan le colgó apresuradamente

Narumi le sonreía a Mikan tiernamente _–así que estaba hablando con Satsuki… él debe estar muy preocupado, seguro ya sabe que vengo para llevármela –_

-Ven Mikan vamos a sentarnos- dijo Narumi quien bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala seguido por el abuelo de Mikan, ella también lo siguió hasta un sillón en donde se sentaron ella y su abuelo frente a si futuro sensei

-Mikan yo ya he hablado sobre esto con tu abuelo (el abuelo asiente con la cabeza) pero necesitamos que tu tomes una decisión- dijo Narumi seriamente

- ¿qué decisión?- preguntó Mikan curiosa

-mira, como dije antes yo vengo de la academia Alice donde está ahora tu amiga, y yo además de ser profesor me encargo de reclutar nuevos alumnos que tengan un alice (reclutar 0.0), por eso es que he venido hoy a verte ya que en el colegio estamos casi seguros de que tu podrías tener uno

-0.0… ¡¿yo?! Un alice?! ¿ENSERIO?!

- si así es por lo tanto nos gustaría que me acompañaras a la academia para que seas una alumna y así aprendas a desarrollar tu poder-

-_yo sería una alumna de la academia alice… podría ver a Hotaru todos los días además eso significa que yo tengo un superpoder?! Wwooooowww!- ¡_si! Narumi sensei yo definitivamente si quiero ser una alumna- dijo Mikan muy emocionada sin darse cuenta de lo que la esperaba

-muy bien entonces ya que la decisión fue tomada solo queda arreglar las cosas para que te vayas…. Ve y has tu maleta-(¡que rápido!)

La chica salió apresuradamente de la habitación y subió corriendo las escaleras tomó el celular (que no era celular) y escribió un mensaje de texto: Haru ya me he decidido me iré con Hotaru a la academia alice deséame suerte… te llamaré después bye bye! :D

Después tomó una maleta y comenzó a meter toda su ropa y sus cosas de valor, se quitó el pijama y también la guardó, se cambió de ropa, se puso una falda rosa tablada y corta y una blusa sin manga, bajó con la maleta y el baúl que por supuesto no podía faltar y un celular en mano

-ya ¡estoy lista!- dijo Mikan y después de una larga despedida con su abuelo y un poco de llanto y promesas como "voy a escribirte diario abuelo y no te preocupes voy a estar bien" o "te enviare dinero y sandias a ti y a Hotaru y trataré de ir a visitarte" Mikan y Narumi salieron de la casa hacia el aeropuerto

* * *

Mientras Haru:

-ahh esa niña… seguro se irá con él si es por Hotaru pfff que voy a hacer – dijo suspirando Haru con una actitud muy preocupada, se sentó en una silla y recargo su cabeza sus manos para poder pensar

- ahora no puedes hacer nada de todos modos a nosotros también nos buscan- comentó una hermosa chica de cabello negro y unos profundos ojos cafés

-ella tiene razón por que no mejor te relajas seguro Narumi tiene sus razones para hacer esto- dijo otro chico con un cabello negro alborotado y ojos grises muy peculiares y una actitud bastante relajada

-ahh supongo que tienen razón pero…. *tono de celular (que no es celular jaja)*… oh el teléfono… debe ser Mikan-

Haru leyó el mensaje, suspiro profundo y se levantó de un golpe

-Me voy a dormir-

-Ahh pero ¿no crees que deberías llamar a Hotaru para que se entere? Además son solo las 9:30 pm- dijo su amigo

- ella sabrá como manejarlo y me llamará – dijo Haru mientras se metía entre las cobijas

- ven jun dejémoslo solo un rato… parece que está algo estresado- dijo la chica mientras salía de la habitación jalando del brazo a jun

Haru suspiró profundamente y después de un rato se quedó dormido

Pd. Tengan en cuenta los horarios Japón-Inglaterra ^^

bueno... y éste fue mi primer capítulo, realmente no estaba muy segura de si subirla o no... entonces por favor comenten si quieren que la continúe o no... recibo de todo lo juro, insultos, quejas, sugerencias etc...

también si quieren que pase algo en especial en la historia díganme, con gusto intentaré meterlo igual... solo he hecho los primeros capítulos

ahh... se me olvidaba, una pequeña nota: inicialmente Haru tenía otro nombre así que si ven por ahí un nombre diferente o que no ubiquen díganme para tratar de corregirlos ¿va?, igual incoherencias, faltas de ortografía o gramaticales

bueno pues... aquí me despido, nos leemos en el siguiente cap... (si quieren) espero que les gustara ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. Encuentros, saludos y despedidas jugueteando en el viento

hoola hola, bueno pues he aquí el segundo cap... espero que les guste... y si bueno, subo rápido porque son los que ya había hecho, traté de hacer este cap algo parecido al original en algunas cosas (yo sé que ustedes las reconocerán) bueno bueno... haré mis comentarios al final así que ... vamos con el capitulo

* * *

_Haru leyó el mensaje, suspiro profundo y se levantó de un golpe_

_-Me voy a dormir-_

_-Ahh pero ¿no crees que deberías llamar a Hotaru para que se entere? Además son solo las 9:30 pm- dijo su amigo_

_- ella sabrá como manejarlo y me llamará – dijo Haru mientras se metía entre las cobijas_

_- ven jun dejémoslo solo un rato… parece que está algo estresado- dijo la chica mientras salía de la habitación jalando del brazo a jun_

_Haru suspiró profundamente y después de un rato se quedó dormido_

_De regreso en Japón y un par de horas después_

* * *

Se encontraban Narumi y Mikan llegando a la academia…. Estaban frente a una enorme reja que dividía la escuela del mundo

-wo ¡INCREÍBLE! ¿ESTA ES LA ACADEMIA? NO LO PUEDO CREER-_ aquí es donde Hotaru está estudiando-_

- si así es bienvenida a GAKUEN ALICE!... y espera a verla por dentro…. No te preocupes después de que te demos los uniformes te llevaremos a tu habitación temporal y mañana por la mañana me encargaré de presentarte en la clase y decirle a tu nueva pareja que te de un tour por la escuela-

-¿pareja? –

-si, como eres una alumna nueva y que no sabe mucho sobre los alice necesitas de alguien que te enseñe por eso cuando entra un alumno nuevo le asignamos una pareja que se encargue de él y ésta generalmente se utiliza también para algunas actividades en la escuela –

Comenzaron a caminar por el enorme y hermoso pasillo principal, Mikan estaba muy emocionada y daba brincos examinando cada lugar por el que pasaba y Narumi la miraba con alegría y riéndose secretamente de su actitud tan animada… después de mucho caminar por fin llegaron a la dirección en la cual se encontraba la sala de profesores , era un cuarto enorme muy elegante con televisores de plasma sillones lujosos un escritorio con computadora cafetera y mesa de postres sin embargo estaba vacía…(probablemente porque era la hora de la cena)

-muy bien Mikan siéntate y relájate… iré a hablar con el director sobre tu ingreso-

-de acuerdo- dijo Mikan sentándose en uno de los lujosos sillones y observaba todo a su alrededor, sacó de su baúl su álbum de fotografías y comenzó a ojearlo lentamente cuando de repente escuchó un ruido en la ventana y de ella salieron (o mejor dicho entraron) dos personas como de su edad la primera con un oscuro cabello negro pero no se podía distinguir su cara ya que tenía puesta una extraña mascara de gato y seguido de él otro chico de cabello rubio, muy atractivo y de ojos azules, ambos cruzaron corriendo la sala de profesores al parecer sin percatarse de la presencia de Mikan, ella se quedó quieta esperando a que la notaran, entonces corrieron hacia la computadora.

-oi Ruka revisa si nadie viene- dijo el chico de la mascara (Mikan solo los observaba con una cara… mas o menos así T.T)

-de acuerdo-le contestó rápidamente su compañero y en cuanto se dio la vuelta para revisar la puerta vio a una pequeña Mikan en el sillón solo viéndolos en silencio –amm Natsume… creo que hay alguien aquí- dijo mientras señalaba a Mikan

-T.T_… vaya por fin se dan cuenta-_pensaba la chica

Natsume se sorprendió un poco y se acercó lentamente a ella hasta que su cara (mascara) quedó frente a la de Mikan y ella se puso un poco nerviosa por la cercanía

-parece bastante tonta… no te preocupes no creo que haga nada- dijo Natsume mientras miraba a Mikan con desprecio, se dio la vuelta y volvió a la computadora

-¡¿a quien le dijiste tonta?! – le dijo Mikan furiosa y le aventó uno de sus zapatos el cual le cayó en la cabeza a Natsume, él se dio lentamente la vuelta

-Ruka encárgate de la información, yo me encargo de ella- Ruka corrió hacia la computadora y Natsume se acercó a ella, la acorraló en el sillón y la tomó del cuello (la verdad estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora, ya saben Mikan acostada y Natsume sentado sobre ella)

**Mikan pov**

-¿Quién eres y que estas haciendo aquí?- _me dijo el chico y apretaba un poco mi cuello, se nota que tiene fuerza ahh tengo mucho miedo y no sé que hacer… no sé que responder… ni siquiera puedo hacerlo cada vez aprieta mas su mano no puedo respirar ¿Qué hago? ¡Me duele!_

-responde si no quieres que te queme la garganta-

_Ahh su mano se está… se está ¿calentando? ¡QUEMA! AHH *Mikan aprieta los ojos por el dolor y de repente ve unos ojos carmesí* esos ojos son temibles… me miran fijamente… ¿quien es? Sus ojos tienen tanto odio me asustan y me miran amenazantemente, tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que defenderme._

**Fin del pequeño pov de Mikan **

La mano de Natsume empezó a bajar de temperatura hasta llegar a su temperatura normal

*ruido afuera de la puerta*

_-Gracias kamisama por ayudarme en mis momentos de necesidad- _pensaba Mikan mientras en su mente hacía reverencias de rodillas a quien sea que estuviera detrás de la puerta

-ey! La puerta- gritó Ruka

-¡demonios!- Natsume soltó el cuello de Mikan y cuando lo hiso se percató de el collar que tenia puesto frunció en ceño un poco y se levantó prácticamente siendo empujado por Mikan, Ruka silbó y en unos pocos segundos (muy pocos) un águila gigante apareció afuera de la ventana

- vámonos Ruka- dijo Natsume mientas sacudía su pantalón y se acercaba a la ventana por la cual su amigo ya estaba saliendo - oi…. Deberías escapar de esta prisión ahora que puedes (mientras dice esto Misaki sensei entra apresuradamente al salón gritando…. "¡ustedes otra vez!")… ahh, y por cierto… no deberías usar falda si tienes ese tipo de ropa interior… lunares….-

*Mikan congelada*

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WA! ¡¿COMO PUDO HACER ESO!? LO ODIO HENTAI PERVERTIDO AHHHH- Mikan gritaba mientras rodaba en posición fetal por toda la sala y el profesor Misaki la veía sin expresión y Narumi recogía la puerta que el profesor Misaki había tirado de una patada

-ya ya Mikan cálmate ¿qué paso? Seguro no es para tanto – Narumi sensei trataba de consolarla y la perseguía por todo el cuarto- mira además traigo tus uniformes-

- ¿enserio?- Preguntó Mikan que de la nada había pasado de llorar desconsoladamente a vomitar arcoíris (que rápida)

- si, estoy seguro de que se te va a ver muy lindo por que eres muy bonita *Mikan se sonroja* pero por ahora no podré vértelo puesto, Misaki puedes por favor ayudar a Mikan un momento y llevarla a mi habitación (como Mikan es nueva no tiene cuarto)… yo iré a hablar con Natsume-

-lo siento Narumi pero ahora tengo que… - nuevamente Narumi escapó antes de que el profesor Misaki pudiera negarse – ahh siempre hace eso… bueno supongo que deberías probarte los uniformes-

-¡si!- Mikan salió hecha rayo y se puso el primer uniforme una falda arriba de la rodilla con una tela a cuadros rojos, unas botas negras altas y una blusa negra con cuello blanco de manga larga con un moño rojo (ya han visto el uniforme ¿no?)-sensei ¿Por qué tenemos 3 uniformes?-

-pues en realidad son cuatro si contamos el de educación física (deportes etc…) uno de ellos que es el que traes puesto es el de invierno, el cual usaras desde ahora hasta que deje de hacer frio, este tiene un complemento que solo se usa en ocasiones especiales como ceremonias o algo así… es decir el gorro o la capa que sería el segundo uniforme, y el tercero es el uniforme de verano- Mikan se cambió al uniforme de verano, la misma falda pero en lugar de botas eran zapatos negros y calcetas blancas y una blusa blanca de manga corta con un moño, Mikan se observaba de pies a cabeza en el espejo

-se te ven muy bien los uniformes, por cierto no me he presentado aun ¿verdad? Soy el profesor Misaki y doy clases de biología a la preparatoria si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo-

- oh muchas gracias- Mikan tenía una pregunta en la cabeza que no se atrevía a preguntar- y ¿usted sabe cual es mi alice?-

El profesor se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta, nadie había entrado a la escuela sin tener ni una pista de su alice- no Mikan lo siento pero el profesor Narumi fue quien te descubrió así que yo no puedo decirte pero puedes preguntarle a el cuando lo veas mas tarde.- Después de que Mikan se cambiara de ropa Misaki la llevó al edificio donde se encuentran las habitaciones de los profesores y entraron a la habitación de Narumi y le respondió algunas dudas de la academia, un rato después llegó Narumi al cuarto con un cofre de madera y el profesor Misaki se fue

-Narumi sensei ¿que tienes dentro de la caja?-

-mmm mira Mikan- dijo mientras abría la caja- estos se llaman controladores de alice se utilizan para que tu alice no se salga de control (creo que es bastante evidente ¬¬), tendrás que usarlo por que no sabemos que tan fuerte puede ser tu alice así que no te lo puedes quitar ni un momento, estos son muy disimulados y no muchas personas se darán cuenta de que los usas y es algo que no puedes decirle a nadie, ni a los profesores ni a los alumnos ¿de acuerdo? Solo confía en mí

-si de acuerdo- dijo Mikan con una enorme sonrisa aunque algo confundida – pero ¿cual es mi alice?-

-bueno Mikan eso lo descubrirás conforme avance el curso por ahora no te preocupes, mañana te presentaré con tu nuevo grupo así que es mejor que descanses por ahora- dijo Narumi dulcemente y ambos se fueron a dormir (es la primera vez que lo ve y Mikan ya duerme con el XD)

…. A la mañana siguiente Mikan se despertó temprano (por primera vez en su vida ¬¬) Narumi había salido antes para llegar temprano a el salón y después pudiera presentarla en frente de todos

-¡buenos días mis amores!- dijo eufóricamente Narumi al entrar al salón mientras los alumnos hacían expresiones de desaprobación sorpresa o aburrimiento y algunos (Natsume) lo ignoraban por completo. Natsume veía hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida y clavado en sus pensamientos

**Natsume pov.**

_Una vez mas llegó el profesor mas idiota de todos, solo se aparece en ocasiones especiales osea que seguramente nos trae noticias lo cual a mi no me importa en lo mas mínimo, ahora solo puedo pensar en lo que pasó ayer en la oficina, esa tipa arruino mi plan pero ¿que rayos pasó en ese momento? ¿Por qué no pude utilizar mi alice? ¿Quién era ella?, me di cuenta de que Ruka me observaba, seguramente está preocupado por mi pero en este momento no estoy de humor como para aparentar sentirme bien así que hablaré con el luego. De repente un ruido en la puerta me hace voltear_

-muy bien ahora les presentaré a su nueva compañera *escribiendo en el pizarrón* Sakura Mikan, entra por favor-

-un placer conocerlos *reverencia* soy Sakura Mikan- los murmuros se escuchaban por todo el _salón, (Hotaru quien estaba en la primera fila la reconoció de inmediato y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa) -a esa chica…. La conozco, para mi mala suerte ella estaba en la sala de profesores cuando fui con Ruka, yo definitivamente no creo que sepa quien soy traía mascara en ese momento y no sabe mi nombre… solo Ruka lo mencionó una vez pero no creo que oyera-. Imai se levantó rápidamente de su lugar_

-HOTA… - _la chica de los lunares parecía que trataba de gritarle emocionada a Imai y corrió hacia ella con los brazos extendidos para darle un abrazo, pero como de costumbre (y lamentablemente para Mikan) Hotaru sacó su bakagun 3000 y le dio un par de golpes en la cara… -se lo merece por escandalosa-, lunares salió volando y se estampó con el escritorio de Narumi, -de alguna manera la escena estaba captando mi atención jamás creí que Imai y lunares se conocieran, y mucho menos viendo sus actitudes… ella, escandalosa y gritona… y además no parece muy inteligente T.T e imai todo lo contrario a ella seria y considerada una genio-_

-escúchame, no se por qué estas aquí pero no quiero problemas, así que no me hables, hablaremos de esto luego-_ dijo Imai claramente para que ella la entendiera, después se volvió a sentar en su lugar y siguió con su libreta como si nada hubiera pasado, levantó levemente la mirada hacía Narumi_ –y también tengo que hablar con usted profesor- _Narumi tragó saliva pues todos sabían que Hotaru era algo amenazante. La nueva se levantaba del suelo lentamente con un poco de lágrimas que se limpió en cuanto se paró y estaba un poco cabizbaja (pero esperaba que su amiga tuviera razones para hacer esto)._

**Fin POV Natsume**

-muy bien pequeños, entonces ahora que ya todos conocen a nuestra nueva alumna creo que es buen momento para asignarle una pareja y un lugar…. Muy bien… tu pareja será….. Hyuuga Natsume – al momento de mencionar ese nombre todos empezaron a murmurar, Natsume solo miraba con desprecio a Narumi y Ruka se notaba molesto, Narumi le mostró a Mikan quien era y ella se acercó a él… su lugar era el último y tenía la vista hacia la ventana, las mesas eran de 3 personas pero en la de él había dos, probablemente ella tendría que sentarse ahí pues no había mas lugares disponibles, caminó lentamente hacia él pero el la evitaba mirando a la ventana

-mu… mucho gusto soy Sakura Mikan por favor cuida de mi- dijo Mikan bastante nerviosa

-hmph- Natsume bufó desinteresadamente (como de costumbre) y volteó a verla, y notó un leve sobresalto de Mikan

_-lo que me faltaba, no solo me ponen de pareja con ella…. Si me reconoce, aj ya me estoy cansando de esto…. Narumi me las va a pagar – pensó Natsume _

-_esos ojos yo, yo los he visto esos ojos los vi precisamente ayer ¿¡QUE HACE ÉL AQUÍ!?-_

_-_tu eres la chica de la ropa de lunares- dijo Natsume calmado pero con un tono sarcástico

-¡TÚ! QUE HACES AQUÍ PERVERTIDO-gritó Mikan como si en el salón solo estuvieran ellos dos

-¿quién te crees para hablarle así a tus superiores?- le dijo a Mikan un chico, de cabello corto nada especial

-¿SUPERIORES? ¡JA! Nadie que haga menos a las personas sin siquiera conocerlas no puede ser mi superior y mucho menos un pervertido como él- dijo Mikan decidida y segura de si misma

-mira niña no sé si te has dado cuenta pero Natsume es un alumno de estrella especial, así que no importa cual sea tu alice él siempre va a ser mejor que tú y por lo tanto TU SUPERIOR- dijo una chica de cabello verdoso y rizado que se acercaba a ella seguida por su amiga que tal parecía estaba para cuidarle la espalda

-¡ja! ¿Se creen superiores por tener un buen alice? Estoy segura de que sin eso tú no eres nada. Solo porque tenga un buen alice no significa que sea mas que otros- dijo Mikan tratando de responder

-chicos yo creo que es cierto, no depende de tu alice si no de como lo utilizas pero por favor dejen de pelear, ella es nueva deberíamos ayudarla- dijo un chico rubio con lentes y una adorable mirada, parecía muy lindo sin embargo a excepción de Mikan todos lo ignoraron

-además es tan cobarde que todos tienen que responder por él-cuando Mikan dijo esto, el silencio abundó la habitación Natsume se disponía a contestarle pero el chico de cabello corto se lanzó hacia ella tomándola por el cuello y amenazándola con el puño

-mas vale que te disculpes o si no voy a….-

-ya basta- Hotaru por fin se había levantado de su lugar después de haber observado todo en silencio- no se atrevan a tocarla otra vez , ahh Mikan es tu primer día y ya estas en problemas- empujó fuerte y agresivamente a el chico que tenía por la garganta a Mikan y se paró frente a ella- yo no pienso meterme en problemas por ti así que mas vale que aprendas a cuidarte sola, tenemos que hablar así que te espero después de la hora de la comida afuera de mi dormitorio- dicho esto Hotaru salió del salón y el restó siguió en lo suyo (todos le temen a Hotaru) pero claro, todos hablaban sobre lo sucedido, Natsume salió poco tiempo después harto de tanto escandalo y saliendo de el salón se encontró a Hotaru hablando con Narumi y se quedó recargado junto a la pared a escucharlos hasta que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí

-oi Narumi – dijo Hotaru con una actitud muy igualada- creía que teníamos un trato, sabes cuanto dinero le dejo a la escuela ¿verdad? Sabes que pasaría si dejo de usar mi alice ¿verdad?-

-hice esto por que creía que era lo mejor para Mikan- dijo Narumi tratando de excusarse

-¿sin decirnos? O quieres que crea que Haru está de acuerdo con tener a Mikan aquí-

_Pensamiento Natsume:-Haru? ¿Quien es? Y ¿por qué tienen que cuidarla?_

-no creo que Satsuki esté de acuerdo pero planeaba hablar con él… con ambos, él está enterado de que ella está aquí, cuando fui por ella estaban hablando por teléfono-

_Pn:-¿Qué carajo está pasando? ¿Se refiere a Satsuki Haru? ¿Que tiene que ver él con imai y lunares? _–

-además ¿como va a ser esto lo mejor para Mikan? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando descubran su alice y persona la quiera para habilidades peligrosas?-

-no te preocupes tiene controladores de alice especialmente para ella hechos por mi, tiene 4 así que son bastantes como para controlarla y como yo los hice nadie se dará cuenta de que los tiene-

Pn-_¿4 controladores alice? Debe tener un alice poderoso pero ¿Por qué la esconden? ¿Que se traen entre manos? ¿Cuál es su maldito alice?_

Hotaru solo suspiró y siguió su camino no sin antes darse cuenta de que Natsume los miraba

* * *

bueeeeeno así termina este cap... es un poco mas corto que el primero... pero igual espero que les guste amm y claro... para mi primer review cerezo98 n.n gracias por comentar... dime que te parece ya saben, recibo de todo criticas, halagos, golpes... bueno, eso no tanto sugerencias ... etc yo complazco jeje...

emmm como dije antes... yo sé que este capitulo se parece al original en algunas cosas, igual la historia irá tomando sus rumbos poco a poco... paciencia.. bueno... y con esto me despido... sean felices

bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3. Conociendo gakuen alice sin pareja T.T

_**holaaaaa! pues la verdad estoy muy muy feliz porque ya hay más personas que siguen la historia, en realidad es por eso que subo tan rápido el tercer capítulo (aunque también ya lo había hecho ¬¬) éste es el penúltimo capitulo que ya tenía hecho así que tal vez me tardaré mas en subir después del capítulo siguiente pero igual trataré de escribir como esclava (bueno... tal vez no tanto) para poder subir rápido los capítulos mientras estoy de vacaciones, también pensaba en hacer un **_**_dibujo de los personajes (sobre todo los nuevos) para que se den mas o menos una idea de como son (claro, están basados en imágenes que ya había visto) bueno ya, vamos al capítulo_**

_-no creo que Satsuki esté de acuerdo pero planeaba hablar con él… con ambos, él está enterado de que ella está aquí, cuando fui por ella estaban hablando por teléfono-_

_Pn:-¿Qué carajo está pasando? ¿Se refiere a Satsuki Haru? ¿Que tiene que ver él con imai y lunares? –_

_-además ¿como va a ser esto lo mejor para Mikan? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando descubran su alice y persona la quiera para habilidades peligrosas?_

_-no te preocupes tiene controladores de alice especialmente para ella hechos por mi, tiene 4 así que son bastantes como para controlarla y como yo los hice nadie se dará cuenta de que los tiene-_

_Pn-¿4 controladores alice? Debe tener un alice poderoso pero ¿Por qué la esconden? ¿Que se traen entre manos? ¿Cuál es su maldito alice?_

_Hotaru solo suspiró y siguió su camino no sin antes darse cuenta de que Natsume los miraba _

* * *

En el salón:

Todo era un desastre, y para Mikan todo era nuevo, es decir, Mikan estaba pasmada en el lugar donde antes estaba Natsume mientras observaba personas volando, comida hablando, pequeñas explosiones y uno que otro dibujo moviéndose fuera del papel, la imagen le parecía impresionante entonces se dio cuenta de quien estaba a lado suyo nada mas y nada menos que Ruka Nogi se veía frio y serio aunque no tan atemorizante como Natsume y Mikan aun no entendía que pasaba, se notaba que Ruka evitaba su mirada y estaba enojado y además de todo no tenía pareja que le ayudara a conocer mejor todo y su mejor amiga no la quería ni ver, pero por supuesto en la cara de Mikan había una gran sonrisa, y es que no era que no se diera cuenta de su situación (iba casi presa a una escuela por su mejor amiga que ahora ni le quiere hablar, todos en el salón la odiaban y se había metido con la persona mas peligrosa del salón, no entendía nada, estaba separada de Haru y de su abuelo y además no tenía ni idea de cual era su alice)es solo que por suerte Mikan siempre le pone una sonrisa a todo y se esfuerza, ella no se rinde y la sonrisa es como su sello personal. Mientras Mikan estaba viendo al infinito pensando en no sé que un joven rubio lindo y con gafas que ya antes había hecho su aparición se acercó tímidamente a ella

-ho… hola soy el delegado de la clase mi nombre es Tobita Yuu pero todos me conocen como linchou - dijo el chico nervioso y un poco avergonzado

-hola mucho gusto soy Sakura Mikan – Mikan tenía esa enorme y característica sonrisa que hace que todos se enamoren de ella (bueno algunos… bueno, solo él)

-si lo sé, bueno, esto, tu eres nueva en la case y por eso te conozco bueno, como sea creo que como Natsume no será tu pareja puedo serlo yo por hoy si quieres, ya sabes es mi trabajo como delegado-

-¿enserio harías eso? Wo no sabes que agradecida estoy, de verdad lo necesito :D –

-Muy bien entonces que te parece si salimos, ahora no habrá clase y te puedo mostrar un poco la escuela-

-de acuerdo- dijo Mikan para así después salir del salón junto a él, Ruka suspiró, escuchó todo lo que hablaban se puso los audífonos, estaba algo preocupado por Natsume pero sabía que a veces él quería estar solo así que decidió quedarse en el salón.

* * *

Ya fuera del edificio:

-Mira Sakura chan este es el edificio donde siempre tomaras clase, la sección B, un poco hacia allá se encuentran nuestras habitaciones- dijo mientras caminaba a un enorme edificio y entraban a recorrerlo- esto se divide así: en la planta baja está un comedor y una pequeña sala, no es gran cosa, en el primer piso se encuentran los alumnos de 1 estrella, son habitaciones pequeñas en el segundo las de 2 estrellas, en el tercero las de 3 y en el cuarto las de estrella especial, bueno en realidad solo hay una por que en la sección B solo hay un alumno con estrella especial-

-oye espera, ¿Qué son las estrellas?- preguntaba Mikan curiosa

- ah cierto pues mira en la escuela te asignan una clasificación por estrella según tu alice, tu poder, tu comportamiento, entre otras cosas y esa clasificación define cosas como cuanto dinero recibes a la semana o tu tipo de comida o habitación unas son mucho mas lujosas que otras –

-ohh ya veo y Hotaru y tu ¿Qué estrella tienen?-

-ambos tenemos 3 estrellas así que estamos en el tercer piso amm y además el dinero que utilizamos es diferente al dinero normal, aquí se utilizan los rabbits (creo que se llamaban así, la verdad no recuerdo bien)-

-wow Yuu (ya le dice por su nombre y linchou se sonroja completamente) eres genial, tener tres estrellas es un rango muy alto que envidia-

-Jeje gracias no es la gran cosa *cara completamente roja*amm ¿te importa si te llamo por tu nombre?-

-no, por que me importaría- - _yo ya le digo por el suyo :D- _-pero dime ¿Quién es la única estrella especial de la clase?

-pues es Hyuuga Natsume por supuesto, es considerado un genio alice-

-¿HYUUGA NATSUME? No lo puedo creer ahh por eso todos le temen ¬¬-

-si bueno, ese es otro tema, la verdad es que corren muchos rumores sobre él en la escuela *Mikan se acerca interesada* algunos dicen que es un asesino y mató a la mitad de un pueblo antes de venir, su alice es realmente muy peligroso, pero claro eso son solo rumores-

-0.0…. _yo creo que me metí con la persona equivocada-_

_-_ah pero no te preocupes Mikan chan solo no te metas con él y no pasará nada, mmm mejor te llevaré a otro lugar, seguro te va a gustar-Yuu y Mikan tomaron un pequeño autobús que los bajó en una enorme plaza con muchas tiendas, muy colorida y enorme y Mikan estaba fascinada

-Mikan chan bienvenida al centro de gakuen alice, aquí puedes encontrar de todo, absolutamente todo, desde objetos mágicos con alice hasta tiendas de ropa y helados :3 jeje-

- *-* WOW este lugar es increíble juro que no puedo creer que gakuen alice sea tan genial-

-Mikan chan podemos ir por un helado y te seguiré hablando sobre la escuela- Mikan asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió a una gran tienda de helados, estaba eufórica y daba brincos por cada lugar por el que pasaban, Yuu se reía un poco de ella pero no podía negar que le parecía muy linda su actitud ^. ^, Después llegaron a la tienda de helados y Mikan pidió un de mas o menos 30 bolas, se sentaron a hablar pero no mucho tiempo después una chica fue por linchou para decirle unos mensajes de el profesor

-lo siento Mikan chan, debo irme ahora Narumi sensei me llama nos veremos después ¿de acuerdo? – linchou se fue muy apenado por tener que dejar a Mikan sola, pero bueno ir era su obligación como delegado. Mikan se quedó sola y un poco aburrida comiendo su enorme helado cuando escuchó su nombre detrás de ella

-oi Sakura Mikan- dijo una voz molesta y bastante familiar para ella- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola? ¿Y tu pareja?- todos en la heladería rieron ante el comentario de aquella chica de cabello rizado y verde que iba acompañada de su amiga (o mejor dicho guardaespaldas) y un chico de cabello corto y castaño que también la reconocía perfectamente

-ahh otra vez ustedes no lo puedo creer parecen animalitos solo siguiendo a su intento malo de rey – a lo dicho todos se sorprendieron y hubo algunas pequeñas risas entre ellas unas cuantas personas de nivel preparatoria- escuchen de verdad no quiero pelear ahora con ustedes, no estoy de humor así que por que no…- antes de terminar Mikan fue levantada en el aire y azotada en la pared

-¿a quien le dijiste animalitos? Niña tonta- todos habían hecho un circulo alrededor de ellos esperando la pelea que venía, Mikan se levantó sobándose la cabeza que por el golpe parecía que le iba a sangrar y detrás de ella apareció aquella chica amiga de la peli verde (le inventé un alice :D) y la sujetó por lo brazos- te recomiendo que empieces a disculparte con nosotros y con Natsume –dijeron los chicos mientras se reían de ella y se acercaban para lastimarla y Mikan solo pudo apretar los ojos y esperar a que todo pasara

-esperen esto no es divertido si son 3 contra uno, y mas si son solo unos niños- dijo la voz desconocida de un chico que parecía mayor bastante atractivo de cabello negro alborotado con un gorro café una actitud graciosa y relajada unos ojos azules muy alegres y debajo de su ojo izquierdo una estrella negra- Mikan abrió los ojos para ver como esos tres eran controlados de alguna manera por su sempai para después salir corriendo -ahh eso estuvo cerca ¿no?, mucho gusto yo soy andou Tsubasa llámame por mi nombre si quieres, soy tu nuevo sempai y tu eres Sakura Mikan ¿no es así?-*los otros tres salen corriendo*

-amm si mucho gusto Tsubasa sempai, pero ¿como sabes quien soy?-

-jaja es que eres famosa, no es muy común que entren nuevos alice a la escuela y mucho menos que se hagan enemigos de la persona mas peligrosa de la sección B –

-pfff – Mikan suspiró profundo y lo veía con una cara de _ya ni me digas_

-jeje está bien está bien, parece que has tenido un día difícil, dime quien es tu pareja… te llevaré con ella –

-o.o… mi pareja es Hyuuga Natsume –

-jajajajajjajajajajajajaja ¿es enserio? Jajajajajajaja vaya que si tienes mala suerte ahh muy bien entonces… ya va siendo hora de la comida así que te llevaré al comedor y después a tu habitación-

-muchas gracias Tsubasa sempai ^. ^- le agradeció Mikan con una linda sonrisa que hiso que Tsubasa se sorprendiera un poco

-ahh vaya que linda eres jaja pero no te preocupes en la comida y en la cena todos los estudiantes usan el mismo comedor, el comedor que está en tu edificio es para el desayuno y si no te ven algunos bocadillos de media noche jeje pero ten en cuenta que salir de noche de tu habitación está completamente prohibido-

-oh entiendo-

-muy bien entonces vamos, y dime Mikan, ¿Cuál es tu alice?-

-amm yo aun no se cual es mi alice-

-¡¿QUE?! ¿COMO QUE NO SABES CUAL ES TU ALICE?- Mikan se lanzó hacia él y le tapó la boca con la mano

-shh no quiero que todos lo sepan-

-de acuerdo lo lamento pero es que eso no es muy común, ¿Quién te reclutó? –

- fue Narumi sensei-

-oh que extraño, Narumi tiene buen ojo para las personas con alice y eso sin contar que recluta junto con una vidente así que no tiene por qué equivocarse, en realidad, serias la primer persona que entra a la escuela sin un alice y eso es casi imposible, aunque también es casi imposible que una persona no descubra su propio alice- mientras Tsubasa divagaba con sus ideas Mikan se deprimía poco a poco

-Narumi sensei no quiso decirme mi alice, dijo que lo descubriría con el tiempo-

-bueno no te preocupes pequeña ¿donde quedo toda tu energía? anímate, si eso dijo Naru debe ser cierto ¿no?, además solo lo preguntaba porque si estas en la misma clase de alice que yo podríamos tener una clase juntos-

-¿eh? ¿Enserio? Eso sería genial, ¿Qué es una clase de alice?-

-amm bueno en la escuela hay muy pocos alumnos y eso permite que en una clase nos juntemos kohai y sempai según nuestro alice, veras, hay 4 clases de alice, la primera y más famosa clase de predisposición: poderes de ilusión, predicción, visión, clarividencia entre otras, es la clase que tiene más alumnos, la segunda es la clase tecnológica: invención, hacer muñecos con vida, sacar animaciones de un cuadro es el tercer tipo de alice mas común el que sigue el segundo mas común es la clase activa: feromonas, velocidad manipulación de corazones, metamorfosis, la cuarta clase es la clase especial: los que no encajan con los demás mejor conocidos como "los sobrantes" ^ ^ ah claro y se me olvidaba la última la clase de habilidades peligrosas… y bueno su nombre lo dice todo, tiene un poco menos personas que la clase especial – Mikan y Tsubasa se quedaron platicando e incluso comieron juntos (uy si se acaban de conocer y ya son mejores amigos)

* * *

Mientras Hotaru en su habitación:

*llamando por teléfono (que no es teléfono) *

-¿que pasa Hotaru? ¿Por qué estas tan alterada?- la voz conocida y profunda de Haru hablaba con Hotaru por teléfono

-ahh ¿Por qué me preguntas si tu ya lo sabes? Dime ¿como fue que dejaste que trajeran a Mikan a gakuen alice?-

-ohh jeje es sobre eso *Hotaru ¬¬* jeje esperaba que llamaras antes, no sé, no pude detenerla, ella corre como corderito detrás de ti y no escuchaba lo que le decía y Naru es muy persuasivo-

-no lo puedo creer, ¿sabes que riesgoso es esto para ella?, además no te llamé antes porque la vi apenas hoy en la mañana, hiso todo un caos en la escuela, todos excepto linchou la odian y ya tiene muchos enemigos, incluso la tuve que defender de ser golpeada por un idiota-

- -.-' ahh esa chica de verdad no cambia, bueno Hotaru muchas gracias por cuidarla, parece que tendrás que hacerlo por un rato mas, lo hablé con mis compañeros y parece que lo mejor es que aun no vayamos pues creen que sería muy sospechoso ir justo cuando Mikan entra, así que bueno trataremos de perderle la pista a quien nos sigue y después iremos a gakuen alice como alumnos

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a llevar eso?

-no lo se Hotaru tal vez días o meses… espero que no mas de un año por lo mucho, trataré de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible

-pfff bueno de acuerdo supongo que nada se puede hacer. ¡Ah! Y por cierto a Mikan le quitarán el comunicador, y no creo que envíen sus cartas, así que probablemente pierdan comunicación

-oh que triste, bueno supongo que mientras yo esté en contacto con tigo no hay problema, bueno Hotaru tengo que colgar, te quiero y te extraño, mándale saludos a Mikan de mi parte-

-sí, entiendo, te llamare después-

*llamada terminada*

-pfff – Hotaru suspiró y aventó el teléfono a la cama, se tiró y esperó a que Mikan llegara

…..

Mikan y Tsubasa iban llegando al edificio B

-…. Ohh ya veo, así que aquí es donde está tu amiga Hotaru, que es la razón por la que estas en la academia –

-sip es aquí, este debe ser su cuarto-

-ok entonces me voy, y recuerda, si aun no te dan tu cuarto hoy pues puedes venir a la sección preparatoria :D jeje

Toc Toc *Mikan tocando la puerta*

Hotaru salió y se encontró con Mikan y Tsubasa en la puerta

-te tardaste mucho en venir, que lenta eres-

- jeje lo siento Hotaru…. Fui a conocer la escuela un poco, Linchou y Tsubasa sempai me ayudaron- dijo Mikan avergonzada y mientras jugaba con sus dedos le preguntó- ¿sigues enojada conmigo?-

- no seas tonta… como me puedo enojar ahora si tu viniste y dejaste todo por venir a verme _(en serio aunque quiera no puedo T.T es cruel hasta para mi)-_ Hotaru miró a Tsubasa de reojo – y tu ¿quién eres?-

-jeje_ (cada vez menos respeto a sus mayores ¬¬)_ soy andou Tsubasa… de la sección preparatoria solo venía a acompañar a Mikan, es un placer conocerte- Hotaru solo lo escuchó y regresó a ver a Mikan como si lo hubiera ignorado, entró a su habitación por un poco de dinero para salir a dar una vuelta con Mikan (ella tendría que pagar pero todos sabemos que Mikan terminará debiendo mucho dinero) mientras tanto, detrás de Tsubasa iba entrando apenas ese chico pelinegro que antes se había salido del salón hasta su árbol de Sakura (… si, SU árbol) y después de un largo tiempo solo pensando había decidido regresar a su lujosa habitación a relajarse aún mas… sin tener en cuenta que podía encontrarse a su molesta y tonta pareja de camino…él había decidido pasarse de largo aún después de verlos

-oye tú…. Hyuuga Natsume no huyas y ven a hacerte cargo de tu pareja- reclamaba Tsubasa y Mikan se escondía tras de él esperando que se callara, Natsume siguió su camino hasta que en algún momento se detuvo en seco *Hotaru salió de su habitación* Natsume dio la vuelta y se acercó caminando calmado a donde ellos estaban, se recargó en la pared

-oi sombra…. ¿Quién te crees para venir a darme ordenes? -truena sus dedos y se enciende una pequeña llama de fuego y Tsubasa traga saliva

-¡ja! ¿No crees que deberías hablarme con mas respeto?-respondió Tsubasa sacando valor de quien sabe donde

-Tsubasa sempai…. Mejor déjalo- murmuró Mikan en el oído de su sempai pero al parecer Natsume y Hotaru también la escucharon

-vaya parece que tu valor se quedó en el salón de clases lunares-

-mira pervertido lo menos que quiero ahora es tener problemas con tigo… pelear con tigo no tiene sentido así que olvídalo y ya no hay necesidad de que seas mi pareja así que vete en paz- dijo Mikan gritando y tratando de controlar su enojo

-jaja *risa sarcástica* no, de hecho creo que debería tomar responsabilidad como tu pareja- Natsume se acercaba amenazante a Mikan pero Hotaru se metió entre ellos con una especie de guante (realmente no quieren saber para qué…. Sepan que causa dolor) y Tsubasa tomaba a Mikan para ponerla nuevamente detrás de él (para este momento, todos los de el piso de 3 estrellas habían salido a ver el alboroto que había y eso incluye a linchou y a Ruka)

-de verdad no necesita pareja ahora, tenlo por seguro en este momento parejas le sobran- dijo Tsubasa desafiante y calmando a Hotaru

-¿no eras tú el que me decía que tomara responsabilidad? Pues bien, lunares a partir de hoy eres mi pareja-

-¿¡QUE!? Pero…-

-estás loco si crees que voy a dejarte a Mikan- interrumpió Hotaru

-pues resulta que su pareja soy yo así que da igual cuantos se ofrezcan para serlo el único con derecho soy yo- dijo Natsume que al parecer ya se estaba aburriendo de la situación pero no sin antes haberse sorprendido por la actitud protectora de Hotaru

-Natsume, agradezco mucho que quieras ayudar a Mikan de verdad (pobre ingenuo XD) pero no creo que sea necesario…Mikan chan ya tiene a andou sempai, a Imai y a mi para ayudarla así que no te preocupes- interrumpió dulce a ingenuamente Linchou

-ahh muy bien, entonces vamos con Narumi a ver que dice… pero si dice que debo seguir siendo su pareja ustedes me dejan en paz ¿entienden?-todos accedieron a la petición de Natsume pues Narumi no podía ser tan cruel como para dejar a una niña tonta e indefensa ante ese pervertido maniaco…. Pero para su sorpresa…

-lo siento mis niños pero yo ya le asigné pareja a Mikan y no la voy a cambiar * Natsume hace una pequeña cara de satisfacción combinado con ego* necesita convivir con personas nuevas-

-todos aquí somos personas nuevas Narumi- gritó Tsubasa muy molesto

-lo siento pero además… que mejor para Mikan que tener de pareja a la única estrella especial de la sección b-

-Narumi! ¿ESTÁS CONSIENTE DE QUE TSUBASA ES DE ESTRELLA ESPECIAL Y EL RESTO SOMOS DE TRES ESTRELLAS?- dijo Hotaru algo alterada

- lo siento Imai pero no voy a cambiar de opinión –dijo seriamente Narumi, Tsubasa se acercó rápidamente a su escritorio

-Oi Narumi, no puedes ser tan cruel, Hotaru tiene razón, yo soy de cinco estrellas también y además Mikan no tiene habitación así que puede quedarse en la sección preparatoria con migo no necesita a alguien que sea de su sección – se apresuraba Tsubasa

-oh- dijo Narumi sorprendido-es cierto, aún no tienes habitación y no te puedes quedar con migo tanto tiempo (aunque quisiera)… mmmm…muy bien, te quedarás con Natsume- *todos se caen hacia atrás*

-felicidades Tsubasa, lograste hacer que ni siquiera pueda dormir donde quiere- dijo sarcástica e inexpresivamente Hotaru

-es el que tiene la habitación más grande, es lo justo- se excusó Narumi

-vamos- Natsume había tomado a Mikan de la muñeca y la jalaba por todo el pasillo, ella trataba inútilmente de librarse jalándose hacia el otro lado –oi, si sigues haciendo eso te vas a lastimar la muñeca-advertía Natsume sin voltear a verla, subieron en silencio por el elevador, nadie decía nada, Mikan estaba asustada y con trabajos se atrevía a voltear a verlo, tenía más fuerza de la que ella esperaba pero aún con eso seguía enfadada, llegaron al penúltimo piso y ahí había solo una habitación, la de Natsume, seguía tomándola del brazo, abrió la puerta y entró con ella – hay solamente una cama así que dormirás en el suelo-

-vaya cuanta caballerosidad- se burló Mikan

-muy bien, entonces dormirás con migo en la cama, pero te atienes a lo que pase-amenazó Natsume mientras la acorralaba en la pared y mirándola fijamente, Mikan se puso nerviosa, seguía teniendo miedo, Natsume solo soltó una risa, se separó de ella y fue al baño a cambiarse, Mikan hizo lo mismo, se puso su típica pijama infantil con osos y cuando salió Natsume del baño se burló un poco de ella para después irse a dormir, la cama era muy amplia y la habitación era algo fría y muy grande -_¿cómo puede dormir aquí? Yo me sentiría muy sola, una habitación tan vacía- _pensaba Mikan en un extremo de la cama

-oye… ¿estás dormido?- preguntó Mikan sin obtener respuesta, aunque Natsume seguía despierto no contestó -¿por qué decidiste ser mi pareja?- volvió a preguntar al aire y él solo se dio la vuelta y se durmió, rendida Mikan suspiró e hizo lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente

-oi… OI lunares, ¿quieres alejarte de mí de una vez? T.T-

-abarstvdsksw- Mikan balbuceaba dormida, se veía la enorme cama y Natsume acorralado en la orilla con Mikan pegado a él, Natsume molesto la empujó fuerte y Mikan se cayó de la cama (otra vez)

-ita... ¡oye! ¡Eso duele!-

-¿VAS A RECLAMARME A MI? ¡TÚ ERES LA QUE NO ME DEJÓ DORMIR EN TODA LA NOCHE!-

-lo siento, es que tu cuarto es muy frio ¿cómo puedes dormir aquí?

-hmph vaya que eres tonta- dijo Natsume desinteresado para después ir a cambiarse el uniforme, Mikan hizo lo mismo y salieron de la habitación, Natsume no la esperó y él seguía su día como si ella no estuviera ahí, entraron al elevador y bajaron hasta el primer piso -_¿tonta? Ahh este tipo me tiene harta, cada dos palabras que me dice una es un insulto ¿por qué kamisama? ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar esta pareja? seguramente Narumi sensei me odia, ahh y pensar que ahora podría estar con Hotaru o hasta con Tsubasa sempai pero ¡NO! Tengo que estar con este tipo que me amenaza de muerte con la mirada cada vez que volteo-_Mikan murmuró en voz baja hasta que llegaron al primer piso y entraron a un comedor, todo se quedó en silencio y Natsume caminó hasta la última mesa, estaba prácticamente vacía, solo estaba Ruka sentado con un plato de comida

-llegas tarde- el chico rubio veía a Natsume seriamente y después con un pequeño sobresalto volteó a ver a aquella chica que estaba quieta, sin saber qué hacer y siendo observada por todos

-no dormí bien- se sentó y enseguida le llevaron un montón de platos con comida, fruta, jugos, leche, postres etc… y comenzó a comer sin siquiera voltear a ver a Mikan, ella estaba algo confundida hasta que al revisar bien las mesas vio una a lo lejos en donde un chico rubio con anteojos levantaba la mano para que lo notaran

-¡Linchou!- Mikan corrió a esa mesa donde estaba linchou, Hotaru y algunas otras personas que no conocía –¡Hotaru! Waaa fue horrible- Mikan se soltó a llorar en las piernas de Hotaru y ella le dio una patada que la sacó volando

-no deberías hacer tanto escándalo por la mañana, no me dejas comer-

-Hotaru que fría eres, ven Mikan, siéntate ¿Qué tal dormiste?- dijo linchou amablemente mientras le ofrecía un asiento (y Mikan encantada) – te presentaré, ellas son Umenomiya Anna y Owasagara Nonoko –

-un placer, mi nombre es Sakura Mikan - respondió Mikan con una enorme sonrisa

-mucho gusto en conocerte, mi alice es el de la cocina- respondió la chica de cabello rosado (Nonoko)

-es también un placer, puedes llamarme Anna, mi alice es el de la química.- Mikan se sentó en la mesa y Yuu le dejó un plato de comida

-¡BUENOS DÍAS GENTE! – un chico pelirrojo, de ojos miel y con una pequeña cicatriz del lado derecho del rostro había entrado azotando la puerta, parecía tener mucha energía y corrió a la mesa donde se encontraban y se sentó – ¡hey! ¿Cómo están chicos? Oigan esperen, ¿estoy loco o hay un lugar menos?-

-esto, Kippei kun no estuviste en clase ayer ¿verdad?, entró una nueva compañera- se adelantó a explicar Yuu

-oh ¿enserio? –Kippei se dio la vuelta, a lado suyo estaba Mikan –es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Tadashi Kippei tengo el alice de la tierra o mejor dicho naturaleza –

-m…mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Mikan-

-estás en nuestro grupo ¿verdad? Genial, será divertido- dijo el chico muy sonriente y logró hacer que Mikan se sonrojara un poco *suena el timbre para ir a clase*

-oh, ya es tarde… creo que me tardé demasiado en despertar, bueno, no importa, vamos- poco a poco todos fueron saliendo del comedor, ya quedaban pocos, la mayoría llega temprano a las clases, ahí solo quedaban ellos, Natsume y Ruka.

Corrieron al salón de clases, el asiento que el día anterior estaba desocupado esta vez estaba ocupado por Kippei así que no quedaba ningún asiento disponible pero no había mucho problema, por lo menos no hasta que llegara algún profesor, todos estaban corriendo en el salón alborotados y usando sus alice como si les pagaran por ello (realmente a Hotaru si le pagan ¬¬)

* * *

**yyyyyyyy... aquí termina el episodio ya saben, tooodos los reviews son bien recibidos y claro un agradecimiento especial a eve-tsuki y a mi lector anónimo jaja nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: brillante espejo

_holaaa! bueno me alegro mucho de poder traerles el primer capítulo del año *banzai* jeje, ya sé que me tardé un poco más en subirlo pero bueno, ahora subiré después de recibir cierto número de reviews para saber mas o menos si hay gente que sigue la historia coomo sea gracias por leer ahh y por cierto FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! y... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FALSO A MIKAN! dehecho este capítulo es como 2 hojas mas largo que los anteriores en conmemoración a eso y planeaba subirlo ayer, pero bueno al final no me dio tiempo y esas cosas... ya saben (desobligada *cof cof*) ¬¬ bueno bueno ya vamos con el cap_

* * *

_-oh, ya es tarde… creo que me tardé demasiado en despertar, bueno, no importa, vamos- poco a poco todos fueron saliendo del comedor, ya quedaban pocos, la mayoría llega temprano a las clases, ahí solo quedaban ellos, Natsume y Ruka._

_Corrieron al salón de clases, el asiento que el día anterior estaba desocupado esta vez estaba ocupado por Kippei así que no quedaba ningún asiento disponible pero no había mucho problema, por lo menos no hasta que llegara algún profesor, todos estaban corriendo en el salón alborotados y usando sus alice como si les pagaran por ello (realmente a Hotaru si le pagan ¬¬) _

-oye Sakura san, ni siquiera nos dio tiempo de presentarnos bien- dijo el chico pelirrojo

-¿are? ¿No lo hicimos?-

-no, no me has dicho cuál es tu alice- al momento de decir esto todos (incluido Natsume) prestaron atención a su conversación e incluso empezaron a rodearlos en un círculo, todas las miradas acechaban a Mikan esperando su respuesta

-esto… pues mi alice… en realidad yo…- antes de poder acabar (y gracias a su gran kamisama) entró por la puerta del salón su rubio profesor

-muy bien chicos, todos callados, como todos saben hoy después de que terminen las clases inicia el fin de semana de supervivencia *todos empiezan a hacer alboroto* pero esta vez haremos algo diferente, en el primer enfrentamiento (es decir ese día en la noche) los equipos serán escogidos por ustedes *hacen aún más escandalo*, el segundo día serán según sus categorías alice y el tercer día serán por grupos. Ahora las reglas para elegir a los miembros del primer grupo son: deben tener un número equilibrado de personas según las estrellas y la edad es decir, todos los equipos deben tener el mismo número de estudiantes de cada sección, de su sección solo pueden tener 5 estudiantes y lo mismo con las estrellas , regla número 2, se dividirán en 2 campamentos, uno se irá al bosque norte y el otro al sur y así habrá solo 100 personas por campamento y además a cada grupo ganador se le dará un premio al final de la competencia así que esfuércense.- salió después de decir esto y todos se alborotaron aún más decían cosas como "es injusto, habilidad peligrosa siempre gana" "quiero el equipo de Natsume" "los de preparatoria van a matarnos" "quiero el premio"

-increíble, suena muy divertido - *y todos volean a ver raro a Mikan… y algunos con ojos asesinos*

-no digas tonterías, no sabes ni siquiera de qué está hablando, seguro a ti te comerían viva así que no te adelantes- (ay Hotaru… siempre tan linda)

-Tadashi kun ¿qué es el fin de semana de supervivencia? –

-mmm pues, cada cierto tiempo los profesores responsables nos llevan a los bosques de gakuen alice un fin de semana y debemos sobrevivir ahí con nuestros alice según los grupos que tenemos asignados, generalmente es un solo grupo para toda la competencia, el grupo de tu categoría alice pero parece que va a ser diferente ahora, los grupos deben competir entre sí según las pruebas que nos den los profesores-

-Mikan, quiero hablar con tigo ahora- dijo seria (como siempre) Hotaru mientras pasaba a lado de ella para salir del salón –escúchame, quiero ganar el premio y no quiero estar con tigo en el primer grupo de la competencia así que dime, ¿Qué otras personas saben que no conoces tu alice?-

-solamente lo saben, Narumi sensei, Misaki sensei, Tsubasa sempai y tú – dijo mientras contaba las personas con los dedos

-ahh, pues solo Tsubasa sempai podría estar en el equipo. Mikan, tienes que descubrir tu alice hoy, mañana los grupos serán escogidos según tu clasificación de alice, y si no tienes podrían hasta sacarte de la escuela así que solo tienes el día de hoy, ahora seguramente tenemos que hacer los equipos, debemos escoger gente fuerte para que no sea necesario que ocupes mucho tu alice y así no lo notarán- después de que dijo esto entraron otra vez al salón y todos estaban discutiendo y gritando

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Mikan dirigiéndose a Kippei quien era acorralado por personas que le gritaban

-pues es un caos escoger a personas del primer grupo porque solo se puede escoger 5 de esta sección, todos tratan de escoger a los más fuertes-

-espera un momento, tú vas a estar en nuestro equipo Kippei- dijo Hotaru mientras anotaba su nombre en una lista (imaginen la cara de Kippei, ni siquiera le preguntó)

-¡MUY BIEN! PERFECTO, YA TENGO EQUIPO ASÍ QUE ¡ALÉJENSE DE MI!- gritó Kippei y toda la multitud alrededor de él se alejó

-entonces tenemos a Mikan, Kippei y a mí, se supone que debemos escoger una persona de cada clasificación así que nos falta una persona de estrella especial y una de dos estrellas – Hotaru hacía cálculos con Mikan *en el fondo Kippei de rodillas apenas pudiendo respirar*

-espera, Tadashi kun ¿Qué clasificación de estrella tienes?-

-1 estrella :3 –

-¿eso no es lo más bajo?-

-sí, así es-

-T.T oye Hotaru, ¿no dijiste que íbamos a elegir a los más fuertes?-

-Mikan, tú no estás en posición de decir nada, ni siquiera sabes tu alice, además él si es de los más fuertes-

-oigan, ¿están conscientes de que escucho todo lo que dicen?-

-jeje lo siento-

-oye Mikan espera, ¿Hotaru dijo que no sabes cuál es tu alice?-

-shh sí, así es, pero no lo digas por favor o me van a echar de la escuela y voy a morir-

-bueno, creo que exageras, solo un poco-

-como sea guárdame el secreto por favor, juro que hoy mismo lo descubro-

-claro, confía en mi Mikan n.n-Tadashi le sonreía a Mikan peculiarmente, sin duda era un chico lindo y eso todos lo sabían pero a Mikan le sorprendió un poco ver en él una sonrisa tan natural y relajada, como si realmente nada le importara, solo le correspondió la sonrisa. Del otro lado del salón aquel chico pelinegro los observaba con cuidado sin poder escuchar lo que decían por el escandalo

-ne Natsume, vamos a hacer nuestro equipo- el chico rubio se había dado cuenta del interés que tenía Natsume por esa chica, era raro, él nunca se interesaba por nada ni por nadie, sin duda alguna conocía perfectamente a su amigo, de pies a cabeza y tenía la capacidad de saber qué estaba pensando en todo momento (cosa que era extremadamente rara para una persona como Natsume)

-sí Natsume san, hay que ganar la competencia-

-como quieran, a mí me da lo mismo- Natsume contestó fríamente y al instante una chica peliverde de cabello rizado se lanzó hacia él

-Natsume kun, por favor, te lo ruego, déjame estar en tu equipo- dijo desesperada al unísono con su amiga/guardaespaldas a lo que Natsume respondió con una mirada desinteresada –hmph-

-Natsume san yo estaré en su equipo ¿verdad?- el chico de cabello corto que antes había amenazado con golpear a Mikan de nombre (… ni idea de su nombre… creo que era ¿Mochigae? Si estoy mal díganme) dijo nerviosamente mirando a Natsume y a Ruka

-presten atención, mi equipo es: Ruka (obviamente) con 3 estrellas, Mochigae con 2 estrellas, Koko con una estrella y… ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-mi… ¿mi nombre? Wakako Usami- respondió temerosa la chica que se escondía detrás de Sumire

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Usami? Natsume san (ya ni siquiera es Natsume kun) yo le sería de mucha más ayuda que Usami ¿por qué la escoge a ella?- desesperada Sumire le preguntaba a Natsume mientras su fiel amiga la veía decepcionada (que tu mejor amiga diga enfrente de tu ídolo que eres una inútil comparada con ella no puede ser muy bonito)

-no me sirves-

-Natsume san, vamos a ir a un bosque, con mis instintos la supervivencia será mucho más sencilla-

-no me sirves, para instintos basta y sobra con Ruka al igual que el rastreo y gran parte de la defensa- Natsume ni siquiera volteaba a verla y la chica se fue cabizbaja. Hotaru observaba todo lo que pasaba en aquel equipo desde que se dio cuenta de que Natsume estaba observando a Mikan desde hace un rato

-Hotaru, ¿quién más estará en nuestro equipo?-

-ya tengo casi hecho al equipo, está así: estoy yo con 3 estrellas, Mikan, Kippei con 1 estrella, linchou con 3 estrellas (a falta de estrella especial) y nos falta una persona con 2 estrellas-

**Hotaru POV**

_Todos empezaron a pensar ¿Qué otra persona puede estar en el equipo? Tiene que tener un alice que nos sea útil para sobrevivir en un bosque y al mismo tiempo combatir al mejor equipo que hasta ahora es el de Hyuuga Natsume, se perfectamente cuál es su estrategia, con Nogi Ruka tiene asegurada la supervivencia, con el alice de Koko puede saber perfectamente las estrategias de los otros equipos así como sus puntos débiles, con el alice de Usami y de Mochigae puede hacer sus movimientos rápidos y precisos y el ataque estará perfectamente cubierto con su alice y con los de las personas de otras secciones que probablemente va a escoger, su plan es perfecto… mientras que mi equipo… es un poco más pasivo, tengo inventos para todo así que básicamente me puedo encargar de cada tema, aunque realmente no soy una chica de bosque pero con todo lo que tengo me las arreglaré bien pero ellos… voltee a verlos vaya chimpancés ¿Qué harían sin mí?. Sin duda Kippei si era de ese tipo de persona, su contacto con la naturaleza está al máximo al igual que el de Ruka, en ese sentido tenemos los mismos beneficios (a excepción de los animales) y también tiene un buen ataque pero nada que le gane a Hyuuga, con linchou tenemos una buena defensa y algo de diversión (me divierte ver a la gente asustándose con sus ilusiones) y con Mikan…. Bueno, hay que esperar, no tenemos mucho ataque así que tenemos que escoger a las personas correctas de los grados mayores son otras 5 de los niveles que queramos, bueno, andou Tsubasa tiene un alice útil aunque algo lento de ataque… mientras hacía los cálculos en mi cabeza, mi equipo y yo escuchamos, detrás de nosotros estaba el equipo de Anna y Nonoko y esa chica… la líder fan de Natsume hablaba con ellas_

_-_cualquier equipo rogaría porque yo estuviera con ellos en esta prueba… mi alice es muy útil ahora- _esa chica está todo el tiempo dándose aires de grandeza… que patética_

-lo siento Sumire chan pero nuestro equipo ya está completo y en realidad nosotras no esperamos ganar, solo sobrevivir- _Anna le contestó a Sumire avergonzada solo porque sienten algo de lástima por ella, seguramente ya preguntó a todos los demás equipos y nadie la ha aceptado, todos creen que es un espía de Natsume, por mera lógica cualquiera pensaría en eso y además "no esperamos ganar, solo sobrevivir"… por eso no están en nuestro equipo, como sea ese no es mi problema, ni mío ni de ninguna persona del equipo, tenemos otras cosas en que preocuparnos _

_-_ne, necesitamos a una persona de dos estrellas-_dijo Mikan tontamente dirigiéndose a Sumire, como de costumbre sin ver las consecuencias que podían tener sus actos, afortunadamente Kippei la detuvo_

-espera Mikan, ¿Qué haces?-

-le pediré que se integre al equipo ^.^-

-baka, ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensarlo? Es la fan número uno de Natsume, obviamente no nos conviene aceptarla- _respondí a la tonta petición de Mikan_

-pero Natsume la rechazó de su equipo y ya no tiene más a donde ir, vamos, será cosa de tener cuidado y además es la única persona que podemos tener-

-vaya, parece que eres más observadora de lo que parece (cuando le conviene ¬¬), realmente yo no creo que podamos confiar en ella pero… como quieran- _parece que ya convenció a Kippei_

_-_vamos Hotaru no hay que ser tan crueles-_ Mikan intentó convencerme apelando a mi nulo sentido de la compasión… ilusa_

-Mikan, ¿sabes que si está en el equipo sabrá que aún no sabes cuál es tu alice y probablemente utilice eso para molestarte y además se lo diga a todos en el salón incluyendo a Natsume? Eso hará que todos se burlen de ti… y yo no voy a defenderte si te quieren golpear (otra vez)-

- 0.0… muy bien… entonces yo le digo que mejor no la queremos en el equipo- _respondió Mikan dispuesta a hacerlo y con el pie ya levantado_

-T.T eso sería aún más cruel que dejarla sin equipo- _Kippei la sostuvo por el suéter deteniéndola, vaya Mikan, gracias a ti tendremos en nuestro equipo a alguien que no queremos_

-jeje bueno, yo no creo que haga nada, confío en ella ^.^ (aunque me haya querido matar) además planeo saber mi alice hoy mismo- _cosas como éstas son las razones por las que Haru me pidió que la cuidara, siempre confiando de más en las personas, en cualquier momento esto va a matarla… pero bueno, ella es así, siempre tan alegre. Se me había escapado una pequeña sonrisa que oculté rápido para que no la viera, ella siempre se ponía loca cuando me veía sonreír pero… aunque ella no le vio alguien más sí, Hyuuga Natsume nos seguía observando ¿Qué planea?_

_-_bueno Mikan ya que la metiste al equipo y no lo puedes remediar, aún hay que tener cuidado con ella, no hay que revelar información innecesaria y esto va específicamente para ti Mikan ya basta de andar confiando tan ciegamente en las personas-_ justo después de que dije esto y de que Mikan me respondiera con una de sus sonrisas entró nuestro siguiente profesor y me fui a mi lugar, el primero de la tercer banca, saqué mis libretas y me dispuse a prestar atención a la clase_

**Fin Hotaru POV**

Recién entraba un profesor y todos se fueron a su lugar, realmente no era que lo respetaran mucho, solamente se habían cansado de tanto alboroto (hasta ellos se cansan) había solo un lugar vacío sin contar el de inchou que había desaparecido cuando Narumi sensei lo llamó después de dar el anuncio y había dos personas de pie

-muy bien, me presento para la nueva alumna, mi nombre es Fukutan y tú puedes decirme Fukutan sensei- (que gran cambio)

-Sakura Mikan, un placer profesor-

-un placer también, pero ¿Qué hacen parados?-

-faltan bancas, solo hay un lugar más disponible- respondió seguro y respetuoso Kippei

-oh ya veo, debemos traer una antes de la clase de Jinno o va a enojarse (hasta él le tiene miedo XD), entonces iré a la sección media por una, regreso enseguida-

Después de que el profesor salió había un silencio sepulcral Kippei y Mikan seguían parados en medio del salón y Hotaru estaba con uno de sus inventos

-espera Mikan, volveré en un momento, siéntate en ese lugar si quieres- Kippei salió de la habitación corriendo, al parecer había olvidado algo (sus libros quizá… con eso de que la escuela le interesaba tanto [sarcasmo]) y cuando salió Mikan se quedó parada, al parecer Hotaru no iba a voltear (y no porque no quisiera, traía puestas unas orejeras totalmente neutralizadoras de sonido (inventadas por ella) para no escuchar a las personas estúpidas de su salón, así que estaba prácticamente sola, sin inchou, sin Kippei, sin Hotaru, ni un sempai o sensei que la ayudara

-oye tú, creo que nos quedamos con un asunto pendiente en la heladería el otro día ¿no?- dijo el chico de cabello corto (Mochigae) levantándose de su asiento y el resto de su pandilla se paró detrás de él

-n… no tengo nada pendiente y menos con tigo – tartamudeaba muy nerviosa Mikan, estaba asustada, tenía que admitirlo, pero claro apretaba los puños fuertemente tratando de no mostrarlo

-¿ah no?- toda la pandilla la rodeó y un chico de cabello castaño (cuyo nombre realmente no importa) la sostuvo por la espalda y la arrastró hasta donde estaban Natsume y Ruka sometiéndola torciéndole el brazo por atrás y jalándola con fuerza

-le debes una disculpa, así que si no quieres que te arranque el brazo es mejor que lo hagas- Natsume apenas la volteaba a ver y Ruka vio la mirada de Mikan un momento y volteó la cara apenado pero serio

-discúlpate entonces-dijo aquel chico aplicando aún más fuerza, ella dio un grito ahogado e hizo una mueca de dolor para después agachar la cabeza y responder

-no. Suéltame -

-¿no?- cada vez jalaba más fuete -¿de verdad quieres que te arranque el brazo? – Mikan estaba casi sudando por el dolor

-no, no voy a pedirle perdón -dice casi susurrando- él fue el primero que me insultó así que no voy a pedir perdón hasta que él lo haga-

-vaya que sí eres orgullosa- dijo el chico tirándola al suelo boca abajo y sin soltarla -entonces vamos a ver ¿Qué tanto duelen nuestros alice?... oye Shizuka san, ven y ayúdanos –le llamaba a una chica de su salón, muy linda… adorable, con cabello azul brillante que se acercó hacia ellos y se puso en cuclillas enfrente de Mikan. Natsume la miraba con desprecio

-y ¿Qué me darás a cambio?- preguntó la chica muy tiernamente

-te dejaré enviar una carta a tus padres con mi nombre ¿aún no te dejan enviar cartas no?, pues a mí si así que dejaré que escribas una carta y la enviaremos con mi nombre a la dirección de tus padres- la chica puso una expresión muy triste

-trato hecho, lo siento nueva- acercó su mano poco a poco a la frente de Mikan y ella solo apretaba los ojos, no sabía que pasaría pero sabía que le iba a doler

-¡Natsume!- dijo Ruka implorando que su amigo reaccionara y detuviera la terrible acción que sus súbditos iban a cometer

-deténganse- ordenó Natsume y la peli azul se detuvo justo antes de tocar a Mikan todos se quedaron en silencio y voltearon a verlo esperando a que diera la siguiente orden - levántenla- sin soltarla su "amigo" obedeció y la puso de nuevo frente a Natsume –oi, lunares ¿cuál es tu alice? –

-a… ¿are?- Mikan apenas podía respirar y estaba muy nerviosa

-¿CUÁL ES TU ALICE?- recalcó Natsume

-yo… no te diré-

-hmph… al suelo entonces- nuevamente la pandilla obedeció y Mikan estaba exactamente en la misma situación de antes se escuchaban los murmullos de fondo "pobrecita" "que alguien haga algo" "se lo merece" "patética" "ya quiero ver a Shizuka usando su alice", Shizuka apenas había tocado la frente de Mikan, el más pequeño roce y Mikan sintió en el estómago el más intenso dolor que había sentido en toda su vida, literalmente, era algo que ya había sentido antes pero ¿en qué momento?, en su cabeza pasaban imágenes, recuerdos tan rápidamente que no podía siquiera identificarlos, pero ese dolor… ese dolor lo conocía, un sentimiento… muchos sentimientos, una mezcla entre tristeza, desesperación, rabia, frustración, miedo, entre otros tantos. Entre otros muchos. Conforme más acercaba la mano a su frente el dolor se intensificaba y Mikan, quien al principio ahogaba sus gritos y limitaba su dolor a unas cuantas muecas ahora lloraba e imploraba, suplicaba a gritos compasión, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su cabeza estaba tan caliente que sentía que iba a estallar, esos eran los segundos más eternos de su vida. Pronto ya no podría aguantar y ella lo sabía, su vista estaba empezando a nublarse

-¡YA BASTA!-dijo Mikan entre llorando y gritando –DETENTE ¡YA!- Shizuka soltó un pequeño grito y con una cara asustada retrocedió, eso era nuevo, nunca había pasado, todos sabían que una vez que Shizuka empezaba a utilizar su alice no debía detenerse pues podría ser muy peligroso

-¿qué me hiciste?- preguntó la peli azul en voz baja pero ni siquiera les dio tiempo de sorprenderse pues dos segundos después un golpe con un guante de box de metal sacó volando al chico que aún tomaba por el brazo a Mikan

-¿Cómo te atreves?- se disponían a golpear a la pobre indefensa Hotaru y ella se defendía gracias a sus agresivos inventos, Mikan calló desmallada al suelo (bueno… ya estaba en el suelo… pero se desmalló) pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera intentar hacer cualquier movimiento las ventanas del salón se reventaron y sacaron los vidrios volando, un montón de ramas de árboles empezaron a entrar por ellas sujetando a todos los de la "pandilla" y haciéndoles imposible moverse, los alumnos empezaron a entrar en pánico, habían entrado al salón inchou y Kippei. Inchou corrió hacia Mikan y la sostuvo en los brazos tratando de cubrirla de los vidrios y Kippei fue con Hotaru quien seguía golpeando a Mochigae, la tomó de la mano y la puso detrás de él, levantó a Mochigae del cuello de la camisa

-que valientes, cinco contra una pequeña niña que apenas sabe de su alice- Kippei estaba más enojado de lo que se le había visto en mucho tiempo, soltó al chico empujándolo hacia atrás y enseguida las ramas de los árboles lo atraparon y lo pegaron a la pared, Natsume se había levantado de su asiento seguido por Ruka y caminaban para salir del salón, Kippei sujetó a Natsume del brazo cuando pasó a lado de él y lo empujó para que quedara en frente de él

-más te vale que dejes en paz a Mikan de una vez Hyuuga -

-¿quién te crees para darme órdenes?- Natsume se estaba enfadando, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona él se habría ido ignorándolo… pero con Tadashi no podía – me estás amenazando- Natsume estaba furioso y más rápido de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar lanzó 5 rayos de fuego que Kippei esquivó con facilidad

-me sé de memoria tus movimientos, no puedes hacer nada contra mí-

-¡ja! *risa sarcástica* Haz pasado un buen tiempo sin que estés en combate, no deberías confiarte… cuídate – lo amenazó Natsume mientras salía con su amigo

* * *

Ya fuera del salón:

-Natsume ¿por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó Ruka algo preocupado por la actitud de su amigo

-esa chica puede serme peligrosa, no sabemos para quien trabaje o cuál sea su alice, así que tú también ve con cuidado Ruka-

-¿crees que tenga un alice peligroso?

-no lo sé, solo sé que es complicado y poderoso, escuché una conversación entre imai y Narumi, decían algo sobre su alice, sea como sea… lo mejor será que se vaya de la escuela… o por lo menos tenerla controlada –respondió Natsume mientras caminaba con su amigo a su árbol, esas pláticas con él siempre había sido lo que más apreció, no había absolutamente nada que no se hubieran contado o que no hubieran notado del otro, se conocían perfectamente, poco a poco la plática se fue haciendo más amena, soltaban unas cuantas risas discretas y se hacían bromas entre si

-ey Natsume, no me has dicho que tal dormiste anoche, ¿es divertida?-

-¡ja! ¿Divertida? Estuvo pegada a mí toda la noche, mi cama es enorme y yo no tenía ni la orilla para dormir-

-jajaja pobre chica, seguramente se estaba congelando ¿cómo no querías que se pegara a ti si tienes el alice del fuego? Obviamente estas caliente en las noches –

-Ruka… no te has dado cuenta de lo que acabas de decirme ¿verdad?... soy CALIENTE EN LAS NOCHES-

-jajajajaja pues con razón dice que eres un pervertido XD-

-cállate ya mejor. Oye por cierto ¿dónde está tu conejo?-

-decidí no sacarlo hoy, está algo estresado y prefiero que descanse para poder llevarlo al fin de semana de supervivencia, así se divertirá en el bosque con los otros animales. Convive demasiado con humanos-

-ya veo, el fin de semana de supervivencia-

* * *

De nuevo en el salón

Todo era un total desastre había vidrios por todo el salón y algunos heridos, los secuaces de Natsume estaban atrapados por el alice de Kippei y Mikan aún no reaccionaba del desmallo, Kippei y Hotaru corrieron preocupados hacia ella después de que Natsume salió del salón

-Mikan chan, Mikan chan ¿estás bien? –trataba de despertarla inchou

-calma inchou, lo mejor será llevarla a su habitación ahora, necesita descansar- todos estaban sorprendidos de la actitud tan seria que estaba tomando Kippei, ese chico tan alegre y relajado ésta vez había estado a punto de matarlos

-baka Mikan, nunca puedo quitarte la mirada de encima- dijo Hotaru en voz baja

- Hotaru chan ¿estás bien?- inchou se sorprendió al ver una cortada algo grande que tenía Hotaru en el brazo, al instante Kippei la sujetó fuertemente

-¿qué pasó?-

-nada, seguramente alguno alcanzó a cortarme cuando se lanzaron sobre mí- dijo Hotaru mientras se zafaba del fuerte agarre de Kippei - vamos, hay que llevarla a su cuarto- se levantó caminó hacia la puerta esperando que de algún modo ellos se llevaran a Mikan, Kippei suspiró profundamente

-nunca deja que nadie se preocupe por ella- inchou se sorprendió un poco ante el comentario de su amigo y respondió:

-Hotaru chan siempre ha tenido un carácter muy independiente, es parte de su encanto- Kippei no dijo nada y solamente tomó a Mikan entre brazos, la cargó para llevarla a su habitación pero justo antes de salir del salón el profesor iba regresando de la sección media junto con Tsubasa y una banca nueva

-¿Q… QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?- el profesor se había quedado paralizado ante tal imagen, el salón era un desastre y había varios alumnos atados con ramas de árboles y algunos otros llorando asustados

-¡Mikan!- Tsubasa sorprendido corrió hacia Kippei y le quitó a Mikan de los brazos, él puso algo de resistencia al principio pero ante el grito de su profesor loco la soltó para recibir su castigo

-sensei, de verdad no es lo que parece, Kippei solo estaba tratando de ayudar a Mikan- trataba de excusarlos inchou (después de todo era un estudiante de honor y merecía ser escuchado)

-¿NO ES LO QUE PARECE? ¿ME VAS A DECIR QUE ESTO NO ES A CAUSA DE SU ALICE?-

-sensei, está muy alterado- dijo Kippei con una sonrisa ladina

-CLARO QUE ESTOY ALTERADO, LOS LLEVARÉ CON Narumi AHORA-

-sensei, Mikan está desmallada, ¿no podemos esperar a que se reponga?-

-para eso está su pareja, ¿dónde está su pareja?-

* * *

_y así acaba el capítulo número cuatro ¿les gustó? ¿lo odian? ¿quieren que deje de escribir y me dedique a otra cosa? pues... pueden decirlo en un review (son gratis) y bueno, para subir el siguiente capítulo espero 4 reviews (no es mucho) solo tienen que decir si les gusta o no... o si quieren que le cambie algo o lo que sea, escribo esto por ustedes y por eso su opinión me importa tanto y nada me inspira más que sus comentarios y bueno, muchas gracias a los que han dado su valioso tiempo para leer _

_angelotaku99a99taioAZ: creo que es una idea genial, creo que lo meteré en la historia un poco más adelante cuando la relación mikan- natsume cambie un poco gracias por comentar:3_

_sakuraXmikan17: gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que te guste, ya sabes, cualquier queja o sugerencia es bien recibida_

_eve-tsuki:MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por tu opinión, me encata que comentes en mi historia, espero otro review tuyo ^.^_


	5. Chapter 5

_**holaaaaaa! no me maten por favor... ya sé que me tardé un poco (mucho) en actualizar peeero... como les dije entré a clases y todo eso... (además de ser una floja) y además este capítulo es más grande (siempre la misma excusa¬¬ ) bueno ya... eso no importa... en lo personal este cap no me gusta tanto como el que viene pero bueno, está interesante (eso dicen) y además estpy suuuuper feliz porque recibí un review más de los que pedí (n.n) y eso me hizo ponerle 3 hojas más de lo planeado al cap XD como sea... díganme que piensan ya saben... jeje ... ahh y por último una cosa más... este cap estará dividido y esta es la primera parte disfrutenla ^.^**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: oculto en mí... parte de mí_**

_"-CLARO QUE ESTOY ALTERADO, LOS LLEVARÉ CON Narumi AHORA-_

_-sensei, Mikan está desmallada, ¿no podemos esperar a que se reponga?-_

_-para eso está su pareja, ¿dónde está su pareja?- "_

Se encontraban en la oficina de Narumi, Kippei, Tsubasa y Fukutan. Inchou y Hotaru habían ido a llevar a Mikan a la habitación de Hotaru para que descansara un poco con la excusa de que iban a buscar a Natsume (su pareja)

-¡vaya! Parece que de verdad has hecho todo un desastre, estabas a punto de subir a dos estrellas pero con esto… lo veo muy difícil- Narumi revisaba el papeleo de Kippei

-prefiero quedarme sin estrellas a soportar este tipo de estupideces-

-¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN IRRESPETUOSO?- Fukutan estaba que echaba humos por la cabeza

-lo siento Kippei, pero a este paso tendremos que regresarte a habilidades peligrosas-

-hagan lo que quieran, yo nunca haré nada por ustedes, nunca voy a obedecer esas órdenes así me cueste la vida- Kippei estaba muy seguro de sí mismo y salió de la habitación sin dejar que nadie dijera nada más, Fukutan lo siguió mientras lo seguía regañando y le daba órdenes de limpiar el salón y Kippei lo ignoraba y seguía caminando

-jaja, Tadashi tiene demasiado coraje ¿no crees?- en la habitación solo quedaban Narumi y Tsubasa

-sensei, sabes que una de tus alumnas está en peligro ¿cómo puedes estar tan relajado? ¿Cómo puedes seguir diciendo que Natsume debe ser su pareja?-

-no te preocupes, yo sé porque hago las cosas- Narumi le sonreía a Tsubasa

-Narumi sensei, quiero hablar con usted *Narumi lo mira con atención*, es sobre, mi estrella especial y mi clase de habilidades peligrosas-

-¿are? Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo Tsubasa, tú estarías en la clase especial mientras hicieras todas las misiones que te piden-

-ya no quiero hacer más misiones, ya no quiero hacerle daño a más personas, ni ser un muñeco de trapo que solo sabe obedecer órdenes de los de arriba, me importa un pepino si me dejan con una estrella o si me torturan hasta matarme con la maldición, por favor permítanme dejar de hacer las misiones…-

-Tsubasa, hace un buen tiempo que no te envían a una misión-

- lo sé, y es por eso que digo esto, no quiero esperar a que me la pidan, quiero saber que no me la van a pedir, o por lo menos que estén conscientes de que no la voy a hacer- Tsubasa salió después de decir esto

-más personas revelándose, que alegría, ya van dos… pero, entre menos estudiantes elija persona para las misiones, más trabajo para los pocos que queden y menos vida para Natsume –

Mientras tanto con inchou y Hotaru *en la habitación de Hotaru*

-¿aún no despierta? ¿Crees que esté bien?-inchou estaba al parecer muy preocupado por ella

-no creo que le pase nada malo, usó mucha energía y por eso está inconsciente, cuídala, iré por sus cosas a la habitación de Hyuuga-

-Hotaru chan, espera, puede ser peligroso-

-solo iré a informarle lo que le pasa a su pareja y a decirle que Mikan se quedará en mi cuarto a partir de ahora-

-pero…. Narumi sensei dijo…-

-no pasará nada si los profesores no se enteran- Hotaru tomó el comunicador que utiliza con Haru y salió hacia la habitación de Natsume, llegó y abrió la puerta sin preguntar

-parece que no ha llegado- cuando entró encontró el cuarto vacío y la maleta de Mikan abierta y con muchas cosas tiradas… le llamó a Haru con el comunicador y lo puso en altavoz para poder arreglar la maleta de Mikan mientras hablaba con él

* * *

… llamando…

-¿hola? ¿Hotaru?- contestó Haru el teléfono

-Haru-

- ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Mikan? ¿Por qué no me habías llamado? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ya le quitaron el comunicador a Mikan? ¿Por qué no me contestó ninguna llamada?-

-tus preguntas me hartan, cállate y déjame hablar, Mikan está inconsciente, está en mi habitación, parece que ya utilizó parte de su alice-

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo pasó eso?-

-¿recuerdas que te dije ayer que todos la odiaban? Pues parece que tiene un enemigo en especial… bueno, dos, su nombre es Hyuuga Natsume y el de su amigo es Ruka Nogi, están especialmente interesados en ella y en su alice, la han estado tratando muy mal en el salón, hicieron que una chica la atacara con un alice…-

-¿Hyuuga Natsume? A él sin duda lo conozco, tiene que tener mucho cuidado con él, es un leal de persona y está a favor de la academia, yo diría que es el predilecto del director y el otro chico, no lo conozco pero si es amigo de Hyuuga debe ser por algo, ay no, no debí dejarlas ¿qué hago? Ahora mismo no puedo regresar pero espera, ¿con qué alice lastimaron a Mikan?-

-esa chica… tiene el alice del recuerdo, ella puede traerte la sensación de un recuerdo a la cabeza, se supone que debía traerle el recuerdo más doloroso a Mikan -

-el recuerdo más doloroso… ah pobrecita, con razón se desmalló debió haber recordado esa cosa… como sea pase lo que pase no dejes que esté con él y mucho menos que descubra su alice, podría ser muy peligroso… para todos-

-bueno, aquí tenemos un problema porque Hyuuga Natsume es la pareja de Mikan-

– ¿¡PAREJA!?-

-no confundas, no ese tipo de pareja, es su pareja alice, se supone que él debe hacerse cargo de ella y como ella no tiene habitación debe dormir con él-

-Narumi es un imbécil ¿qué se cree para hacer estas cosas sin mi autorización? Hotaru, no los puedes dejar solos-

-ahora vine por sus cosas a la habitación de Natsume y espero poder llevármelas para que Mikan se quede conmigo pero… si no me lo permiten yo no puedo hacer nada, además viene el fin de semana de supervivencia y ellos no están juntos en ningún equipo, no te preocupes, yo te aviso en que bosque estaremos, solo por si acaso-

-de acuerdo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme, tú también cuídate y no te fuerces demasiado, lamento tener que pedirte esto y… Hotaru, otra cosa, no permitas que metan a Mikan a habilidades peligrosas pase lo que pase-

-voy a colgar, ya junté todas las cosas de Mikan-

-muy bien, mantenme al tanto, cuídate, te quiero-

…llamada terminada…

* * *

Hotaru terminó de juntar todo, escribió una pequeña nota en un papel

* * *

Hyuuga Natsume, tu pareja está inconsciente en mi habitación ahora, no tienes que venir a verla ni hacerte cargo de ella, déjala a mi cuidado

Imai Hotaru

* * *

En el momento en que cerró la puerta salieron Natsume y Ruka que habían escuchado todo

* * *

Mientras tanto con Haru

-y… ¿cómo está la chica?- su compañero preguntó algo distraído y distante mientras jugaba con un yo-yo

-hay muchos problemas-

-nosotros también tenemos muchos problemas- respondió la chica que estaba recostada en el sofá viendo el yo-yo subir y bajar

-¡ahhh! Tenemos que volver cuanto antes-

-aún no podemos y lo sabes, seríamos descubiertos enseguida-

-este fin de semana… vamos…-

-¿estás loco?... quieres morir ¿verdad?-

-vamos y volvemos, será solo un momento, para asegurarme de que Mikan está bien-

-pues, por mí no hay problema- respondió el chico, relajado como de costumbre

-ahh hagan lo que quieran- la chica se levantó y salió del cuarto

-sora… perfecto, se enojó- jun (el chico) se levantó y fue tras ella –prepara las cosas para irnos-

* * *

De nuevo en gakuen alice

En la habitación de Hotaru, Mikan por fin estaba despertando y faltaba una hora para que tuvieran que irse a los bosques

-nos faltan aún integrantes mayores para el equipo-

-por eso ni se preocupen… son otros 4 ¿no?... pues puedo llamar a mi amiga, somos 2, solo faltan otros 2… y… hay una chica en mi clase que siempre se queda sin equipo en todo, podemos incluirla-

-¿cuál es su alice?-

-tiene el alice del hielo y mi amiga puede multiplicarse-

-mmm… perfecto bueno, yo sé de alguien más que podemos utilizar… Sumire, tu hermano ¿estaría en nuestro equipo? ¿Cuál es su alice?- Hotaru seguía haciendo cálculos

-¿mi hermano?... claro, el haría lo que fuera por mí, sobre todo si es algo en contra de mi adorado Natsume… tiene el alice de la detección, puede saber si hay cualquier ser vivo cera del área (ok lo acepto…. Lo estoy inventando… pero vamos, es un buen alice ¿no?)-

-perfecto, entonces ya tenemos a nuestro equipo hecho-

-muy bien, entonces vayan a juntar a los integrantes del equipo que faltan, yo me quedaré con Mikan para que descanse un poco más, Sumire ve por tu hermano, inchou ve a buscar a Kippei, y Tsubasa ve a buscar a las chicas de tu salón, nos veremos afuera del edificio donde Narumi dará las instrucciones para el fin de semana-

-Hotaru no te preocupes, ya no necesito descansar más ya me siento…- Hotaru lanzó unos ojos asesinos

-descansar dije- todos se fueron y Mikan y Hotaru se quedaron solas

-Mikan, dime que fue lo que hiciste, ¿qué pasó ahí? ¿Qué viste?-

-ammm pues yo…. No sé qué pasó, empezaron a pasar imágenes en mi cabeza y yo ni siquiera las podía reconocer pero sé que dolía, dolía que estuvieran ahí sentí que iba a morir, no podía creer que alguien tuviera tanta crueldad, sin duda era porque no sabía lo que yo estaba sintiendo-

-ella tiene el alice del recuerdo, todo lo que tú veías eran recuerdos, pero se supone que no puede detenerse hasta que tus recuerdos dolorosos terminen… pero hiciste que se detuviera ¿cómo?-

-pues yo… no lo sé, creo que solo no quería que lo hiciera, no quería que utilizara su alice en mí y…. no lo hizo 0.0-

-T.T bueno, tu alice tuvo algo que ver en esto así que debes estar atenta para descubrir (o estar segura) cual es –

-¿es mi alice?...- pasó un rato y Mikan y Hotaru fueron a encontrarse con el resto de su equipo para después recibir sus instrucciones, se les fue asignado el bosque norte y pronto fueron a montar su campamento, les había tocado junto con el equipo de Anna, Natsume, y algunos otros poco importantes

-muy bien chicos, ¡HAY QUE PONER UN CAMPAMENTO!- Mikan estaba alegre y muy emocionada pero al parecer era la única en todo el bosque, de hecho había un aura de decepción muy pesada

-Mikan chan, parece que estás muy animada-

-claro inchou, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que Hotaru no se arrepienta de tenerme en su equipo… ¡VAMOS A GANAR!-

-¿ganar?, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero nos tocó en el mismo bosque que Hyuuga, para cualquier equipo aquí es IMPOSIBLE ganar ¿ne?-aquella chica de cabello azul y lindo rostro también estaba en ese bosque, al parecer estaba en el equipo de Anna y Nonoko

-¿are? Tú eres….-

-hola nueva… nos encontramos de nuevo ¿no?-

-ah… sí, por poco lo olvido… tú eres la chica que utilizó su alice contra mí-

-sí, bueno, lo siento por eso… pero parece que tienes un muy buen alice… mira que hacerme eso…. Oye espera, ahora que lo recuerdo… ¡MOCHIGAE! TÚ ME DEBES ALGO – la chica se fue corriendo al campamento de Natsume a buscar a Mochigae y dejó a Mikan esperando la pista de su alice que estaba esperando

-oi Mikan, ven y ayúdanos con el campamento- Tsubasa sempai le gritó y Mikan fue corriendo, cuando llegó se encontró a todos pensando –no sabemos cómo hacer un buen lugar para quedarnos y Hotaru (que era su mejor opción) ya nos abandonó-

- ¿Hotaru?- Mikan se dio la vuelta y se encontró un caracol gigante (invento de Hotaru) –oi Hotaru… no nos puedes hacer esto ¿cómo puedes tener una casa para ti y dejarnos sin casa? HOTARUUU

-Mikan chan, parece que no te escucha- dijo inchou señalando una ranura para dinero que tenía en el caparazón el caracol "a prueba de sonido, si quieres verme deposita 5 rabbits

-mooo esa Hotaru, BAKA SABES QUE NO TENGO DINERO-

-está bien Mikan chan, no te enojes… yo pagaré esta vez- inchou depositó 5 rabbits en la ranura y se abrió una pequeña ventana desde donde se podía ver a Hotaru leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos "estafando a los idiotas"

-Hotaru ¿Qué es esto?-*aparece un pizarrón y Hotaru con un apuntador*

-invento 007, la casa caracol, con sistema de generación de energía con servicios de electricidad, agua y gas entre otros, con paredes fuertes que hacen que pueda servir como refugio en caso de guerras-

-Hotaru… ¿para qué quieres un refugio de guerras?-

-nunca se sabe… por cierto… son 5 rabbits por 5 minutos… se les va a acabar el tiempo-

-Hotaru… ¿cómo puedes dejarnos solos?, así sin casa, eres muy cruel-

-es una casa individual, a lo mucho caben 2 personas… y sería injusto meter a alguien más-

-lo injusto es que tú te quedes ahí y nos dejes a todos afuera en el frio y…. –

-se acabó el tiempo- la ventana de Hotaru se cerró y Mikan empezó a gritar y a golpear la casa "siempre me hace esto" "esa maldita desconsiderada" "que cruel" y el resto del equipo se reía un poco de ella

-está bien Mikan, ahora arreglaremos el problema de la casa… juntos- Kippei la tomó de la mano para calmarla, le sonrió dulcemente y la llevó a donde estaba el resto del equipo- creo que antes deberíamos presentarnos todos para conocernos mejor, yo soy Tadashi Kippei, alice de la tierra- poco a poco todos se presentaron… Mikan solamente dijo su nombre pero nadie preguntó más de eso

-si quieren yo…. Podría hacer algo con el hielo-dijo insegura y con voz baja y dulce Nobara, Tsubasa le había pedido que estuviera en su equipo y eso la ponía especialmente feliz

-no creo que sea buena idea, es muy frágil aunque sea duro, se derretiría fácil aunque le entraría mucha luz… pero se vería todo hacia adentro-

-¿de qué otra forma podemos hacerlo?-

-no creo que llueva o ¿sí? Podría hacer una casa con árboles, algo así como una pequeña cabaña, dejaría algunos espacios para que entrara luz, y hacer un poco de piedras alrededor -

-creo que esa es la idea perfecta, por cierto ¿cómo están haciendo los otros equipos sus campamentos?- preguntó Tsubasa por mera curiosidad, Mikan estaba junto a él, al parecer se habían hecho muy apegados

- pues el equipo de Anna y Nonoko le compraron el campamento a Hotaru, el de Natsume parece que tiene a alguien con el alice del escudo y al parecer puede hacer que no se vea nada hacia adentro… y el resto de los equipos lo hace a la antigua, con casas de acampar o construyendo cabañas con ayuda de sus alice de fuerza y etc… - después de que dijo esto Kippei levantó unas cuantas paredes de árboles tejidos, dejó un espacio para entrar y en el techo unos otros para luz – no necesitamos habitaciones ni nada por el estilo ¿o sí?- la cabaña que había hecho era hermosa, tenía decorados de flores y era bastante amplia

-woow increíble quedó genial Tadashi kun-

-jeje gracias Mikan *se sonroja un poco* puedes decirme por mi nombre si quieres (ya se había tardado ¬¬)-

-gracias Kippei kun – Mikan entró y brincó como loca por todo el lugar (típico de ella)

_-parece que le gustó- _pensó Kippei algo aliviado –ustedes ¿qué piensan? Preguntó al resto del grupo y recibió varios halagos de sus compañeros

-muy bien chicos ahora reúnanse, ya que todos tienen sus campamentos vamos a darles su primer reto- Narumi había aparecido junto con otros tres profesores, entre ellos Misaki –a cada equipo se le entregará una bandera, y ésta deben protegerla, el objetivo es conseguir más banderas que el resto de los equipos, pero, en caso de que les quiten su bandera, todas las banderas recolectadas antes por ustedes pasarán a ser del equipo contrario y el suyo quedará descalificado, ahora deben ir y esconder la bandera que les vamos a dar y en 10 minutos se iniciará el juego- todos los equipos mandaron a un representante por la bandera y luego se reunieron con sus equipos, Hotaru ya había regresado con ellos

-debemos hacer un plan- dijo Kippei quien apenas regresaba con la bandera que le habían dado –no hay mucho tiempo así que démonos prisa, y no olviden que hay que fijarse en los alice que tienen los demás equipos, sobre todo el de Hyuuga-

-muy bien, ya tengo un plan, es simple, hay que hacerlo a la antigua, escondemos la bandera y le ponemos algunas barreras con nuestros alice- se apresuró Tsubasa

-no creo que sea buena idea, tienen a alguien que lee mentes en su equipo, claramente podría saber dónde está escondida si lee la mente de alguien y además sabría cómo quitar las barreras- corrigió Misaki, lo disfrutaba, pero en ese momento no había tiempo

-tienes razón, no muchas personas deben saberlo, haremos esto, una persona esconderá la bandera y solo esa persona sabrá donde la escondemos, solo debemos asegurarnos de que no se acerquen a ella y listo- nuevamente Tsubasa

-y ¿cómo sabremos dónde poner las barreras?- dijo Nobara con una vos dulce y tímida

-ahhh ya sé, tengo una idea… pondremos varias barreras, en varios lugares y así servirá de distracción y nadie sabrá dónde estamos poniendo la bandera-Mikan estaba emocionada

-muy bien, entonces yo esconderé la bandera y me meteré en mi caracol si alguien intenta leer mi mente-(su forma de librarse del juego es increíble XD)- dejo a su disposición todos mis inventos, inchou, creo que tú también deberías saber dónde escondo la bandera, Koko tiene menor control de alice que tú y ambos tienen un alice de control mental (o bueno, esa es la categoría), no creo que pueda entrar a tu mente-

-¿yo? S… sí, entiendo- inchou titubeó un poco al responder a la propuesta de Hotaru

-entonces si ya está decidido hay que apurarnos, inchou y Hotaru corran a esconder las banderas, el resto hagamos un buen plan de ataque-cuando Kippei dijo esto inchou y Hotaru se adentraron en el bosque con la bandera –tenemos muchos alices buenos, sempai *dijo refiriéndose a Misaki* tú puedes ser nuestros ojos y oídos, tu alice es perfecto y nos puedes informar de todo, tu alice es la multiplicación ¿no?-

-perfecto, del espionaje yo me encargo- respondió Misaki sempai mientras guiñaba el ojo y levantaba su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación

-lo mismo para el hermano de Sumire que siente presencias, debes acudir a donde te diga sempai-él asintió con la cabeza -Ibaragi sempai (Nobara) y yo nos encargaremos de las barreras y del ataque… Mikan, Tsubasa y Sumire, nos ayudaran con eso, a buscar las banderas, confío en tu rastreo Sumire-

-de acuerdo- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y algunos corrieron a sus labores, Misaki sempai se multiplicó y envió una de sus copias a cada campamento y algunas otras a vagar por ahí buscando banderas, Kippei y Nobara fueron con inchou y Hotaru a colocar barreras en distintos lugares, en general Kippei levantaba piedras alrededor de cierta zona para que el fuego de Natsume no les hiciera nada y Nobara ponía una barrera de hielo y eso serviría para el resto de los alice, Hotaru les dio a todos unas orejeras comunicador en forma de cara de panda con un micrófono para poder hablarse entre ellos

Mikan POV

_Waaa todos andan de aquí para allá como locos y yo aquí son hacer nada, bueno es que no es que pueda hacer gran cosa si ni siquiera sé mi alice pff ¡no puedo creer esto! Ah pero, ahora que me acuerdo Hotaru dice que ya ocupé mi alice una vez… pero ¿qué habré hecho? ¿qué pensaba? no entiendo nada y no estoy haciendo nada para ayudar a pesar de que Hotaru está obligada a estar en mi equipo, yo realmente lo lamento _

_-_oye Mikan, solo relájate, tu alice saldrá cuando tenga que salir- _parece que tada… Kippei kun me había estado viendo y me vio un poco cabizbaja y vino a levantarme el ánimo, siempre con esa sonrisa, parece estar divirtiéndose todo el tiempo, creo que lo admiro, en el poco tiempo que lo conozco y ya se volvió un muy buen amigo que se la pasa ayudándome y ya hasta se metió en problemas por mí D: y yo ni le he dado las gracias y mucho menos disculparme _

_-_Kippei kun, muchas gracias por cuidarme en la mañana, lamento mucho que tuvieras problemas por mi culpa *jugando con los dedos*-

-*Kippei se sorprende* no te preocupes Mikan, realmente no tuve muchos problemas *dice mientras se rasca la cabeza* además, si es por ti está bien, yo sé que tú harías lo mismo- _de nuevo esa sonrisa, yo…. Debería hacer lo mismo, debería hacer algo por ellos, por Kippei y por Hotaru_

-Mikan, sirve de algo y ve a buscar algunas banderas en el bosque –

-Hotaru- _a Hotaru le gusta que sonría, yo me metí en esto así que lo menos que puedo hacer es dar todo lo que tengo, esforzarme, así que debo sonreír –_enseguida Hotaru *Mikan sale corriendo al bosque*-

-oi no olvides que en 5 minutos empezamos, así que regresa pronto- _escuché la voz de Tsubasa sempai a lo lejos, 5 minutos, de acuerdo_

FIN Mikan POV

-Ahh parece que ya tiene energía de nuevo- suspiró Tsubasa aliviado, la había visto un poco decaída y no sabía ni cómo ayudarla, en ese momento ya todos se habían dado cuenta de que para Mikan Hotaru era la persona más importante y por lo tanto ella podía hacerla sentir como quisiera

* * *

Mientras tanto en el equipo de Natsume

-Natsume san, ya tenemos todo listo, la bandera está bien escondida-

-ya saben que hacer todos, Mochigae te encargas de cuidar la bandera, Ruka de rastrear las otras banderas, Koko… tu ve a los otros campamentos y averigua toda la información que tengan y niña *se dirigía a Usami* tú vienes conmigo y los mayores- la chica asintió nerviosa con la cabeza, iba a estar al lado de Hyuuga Natsume después de todo, todo era perfecto… excepto claro que su amiga estaba en el equipo contrario y tarde o temprano iban a tener que enfrentarse…. Pero eso daba igual porque al parecer cada segundo que pasaba se enamoraba más de Natsume, después de decir esto el chico fue a acostarse debajo de un árbol, parece que la noche iba a ser larga

-Natsume- le llamó su amigo quien se acercaba a él con un conejo en brazos –ya envié a los animales a seguir cada rastro de las banderas, en cinco minutos regresarán para decirnos dónde encontrarlas-

-hmph, esto es mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba-

-T.T Natsume para ti siempre ha sido fácil, después de todo siempre has estado con habilidades peligrosas, siempre ganan-

-pero generalmente no hago nada, las personas corren cuando chasqueo los dedos y me ayudan a ganar, y lo mismo con el resto del grupo (de habilidades peligrosas) pero ahora estamos separados y hasta estrategia tuve que hacer, y por cierto… la supervivencia es fácil gracias a ti-

-sí, los animales suelen ser de gran ayuda jeje… oye Natsume… ¿por qué crees que hayan cambiado el método del fin de semana? Se supone que los tres días deberíamos estar organizados según nuestra categoría-Natsume se puso serio

-puedo asegurar que es debido a la nueva ¿qué categoría alice tiene?-

-ni idea, ni siquiera tiene un número de estrella-

-me sigue dando mala espina-

-me imagino que aún más después de lo que escuchamos de imai en tu habitación-

-sí, parece que ella también anda metida en esas cosas, me parece extraño de una alumna de excelencia-

-Natsume, ¿tú conoces al tal Haru?-

-me he enfrentado con él en algunas misiones, creo que es él, Satsuki Haru, con el alice del agua, muy poderoso y de una organización muy peligrosa, además, parece que nunca tiene piedad de nadie, y si esa niña está metida con él debe ser por algo, sobre todo si es su protegida-

-¿protegida?-

-¿no te diste cuenta?, Preguntó demasiado por ella- Natsume se quedó pensando y Ruka se levantó y vio a Sakura Mikan adentrándose un poco en su lado del bosque, decidió ir a ver qué pasaba con ella pues supuso que Natsume preferiría dormir en los escasos minutos que les quedaban, así que fue con ella y la encontró solo vagando por ahí

-oi niña- Mikan volteó rápidamente y al ver quien era dio un paso hacia atrás, Ruka se sorprendió un poco al ver su reacción, después de todo era natural que tuviera miedo de él si era siempre el acompañante de Natsume, sintió un poco de culpa –deberías cuidarte, Natsume va en serio en esta prueba y puede ser bastante peligroso- después de que dijo esto se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando la voz de Mikan lo detuvo

-soy Sakura Mikan-

-ya sé quién eres, y no te confundas, no porque te diga esto quiere decir que ya estoy de tu lado ni nada por el estilo-

-T.T se supone que deberías presentarte-

-Nogi Ruka… pero igual no importa porque….-antes de que terminara su frase se dio cuenta de que Mikan miraba su conejo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lanzó a él

-kawaiii! Es lindísimo *Ruka se pone azul sorprendido por la confianza* ¿cómo se llama? ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿por qué lo traes? ¿cargas con él siempre?-

-ey ey, no te acerques tanto, ¿qué haces? –Ruka se sonrojó, ella estaba muy cerca después de todo, y a pesar de que todos la odiaban parece que a su conejo le caía muy bien (cosa extraña)

-lo siento, lo siento, es que te ves muy lindo cargando un conejito… Ruka pyon –

-¿RUKA PYON? ¿QUÉ ES ESO?-

-la verdad es que no creo que tú seas una mala persona, no tengo miedo de ti, y además creo que ese nombre te queda muy bien ^^-

-no lo hagas, tú y yo no somos amigos así que deja de hacerlo-

-seremos amigos después, no le veo caso a pelear contigo, con el que tengo problema es con tu amigo el pervertido pero aun así quiero dejar de pelear incluso con él-

-no deberías sacar conclusiones de gente que NO CONOCES, no porque Natsume te haya dado una mala impresión creas que puedes juzgarlo-

-pues yo….- suena una alarma y Mikan se da cuenta de que debe regresar a su campamento, Ruka se dio la vuelta y se fue antes de que Mikan pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa y enseguida hizo lo mismo, llegó a su campamento y todos estaban juntos y algo nerviosos, Narumi apenas iba a dar inicio al juego y todos los equipos ya estaban listos y con una sola palabra de Narumi…. Inició el juego, todos salieron disparados, en el equipo de Mikan todos estaban perfectamente comunicados, Misaki y Sumire solo tenían que decir donde había una bandera y Kippei, Nobara y Tsubasa se encargaban de ir a buscarlas, los primeros equipos fueron bastante fáciles, aunque algunos si tenían su dificultad pero nada que no pudieran controlar, lo único que hacían era llegar a donde estaba la bandera del equipo contrario y controlar a los que la cuidaban para después tomarla y correr antes de que los mataran, se enfrentaron desde monstros de comida gigantes hasta con objetos filosos voladores… los tres chicos regresaban del campamento de Anna y Nonoko después de haber tomado su bandera

-Nobara eso fue increíble, no puedo creer que lograras congelar toda esa comida- decía muy emocionado Tsubasa sempai

-jajaja es cierto sempai, fue increíble… y asqueroso al mismo tiempo-

-no fue nada Tadashi kun…. Pero creo que sí fue algo asqueroso- respondió Nobara tímida como de costumbre

-Tsubasa sempai - se escuchaba el grito de Sakura Mikan a lo lejos que venía corriendo hacia ellos seguida del resto del equipo incluida hotaru -¿cómo les fue? ¿cuántas banderas tenemos?-

-esto… sobre eso…- decía Kippei avergonzado y evadiendo un poco la mirada

-trio de inútiles, ¿CUÁNTAS BANDERAS TIENEN?-Hotaru ya estaba empezando a hartarse, sobre todo porque si no ganaban ella no tendría su premio, además de que Mikan aún no descubría su alice y ya se estaba haciendo de noche

-calma Hotaru… pues tenemos 3 banderas-Kippei aún evitaba la mirada

-¿4 BANDERAS? Pero si Sumire y yo les hemos informado de fácil 7 – Misaki muy molesta y un poco agresiva dirigiéndose directamente a Tsubasa

-sí pero no es tan sencillo, de hecho tendríamos 3 banderas de no ser porque uno de los equipos ya había robado una…-

-no se preocupen chicos, nos podemos recuperar…4 banderas son casi la mitad, ¿cuántos equipos quedan?

-ahh… pues… a eso veníamos, pero espera… si inchou estás aquí… ¿Quién está cuidando la bandera?-

-eso no importa Tsubasa, está Shouda (el hermano de Sumire) mejor ya di, ¿a que venían?-

-pues solo queda un equipo más, *caras de sorpresa e interés*… El de Hyuuga Natsume –

-no solo eso, tiene dos banderas más que nosotros… si tomamos su bandera…. Todas serán nuestras y ganaremos-

-no es tan fácil Kippei- respondió Hotaru- es lógico que ellos también querrán nuestra bandera, ya desaparecieron todas las barreras falsas que habíamos puesto, probablemente querrán capturarlos para obtener información, tengan cuidado… inchou vámonos, seguramente ya están buscando la bandera y no podemos arriesgarnos a que la encuentren sin que estemos ahí- se daba la vuelta para irse pero Kippei la sujetó de la muñeca

- estás loca si crees que te voy a dejar sin protección, tú lo dijiste, ya la estarán buscando y no dudarían en lastimarte para conseguirla- Hotaru se zafó de la mano de Kippei y se fue

-yo sé cuidarme- dijo mientras caminaba seguida de inchou

* * *

Mientras en el campamento de Natsume

Entraba su equipo por la puerta del campamento, adentro estaban Natsume y Ruka sentados hablando

-Natsume san… tenemos 6 banderas, solo queda un solo equipo… el de la nueva- se formó un el rostro de Natsume una sonrisa ladina

* * *

_**y éste fue el capítulo 5... ya saben, comentarios, aclaraciones, insultos, incoherencias etc... todos los comentarios son perfectamente bien recibidos y generalmente contestados, muchiiisimas gracias por los coments del capítulo anterior**_

_**sakuraXmikan17: me alegra que te guste el cap yo creo que sí irá para hacerlo más interesante (aparte ya lo extraño XD) haru es uno de los personajes que más trabajo me cuesta además de ser uno de los principales, poco a poco aparecerá un poco más en la historia, espero siguiente review**_

_**eve-tsuki:holaaa! jeje pues a mí también me encanta kippei... pero de mis personajes inventados no es mi favorito... es que debes conocer a jun *-* ... jaja se va a poner muy buena la historia un poco después, kippei hará unos cuantos triángulos amorosos**_

_**nekomini: ya pronto aparecerá haru, no te desesperes jaja ( la verdad yo también lo extraño) pero en un tiempo entrará a la escuela junto con los otros dos personajes que lo acompañan y se pondrá mas interesante la historia (lo juro)**_

_**camilaflordeloto: muchas gracias por tu coment, me alegra que te guste**_

_**andruru-chan: muchisimas gracias, que linda juro que me apuraré especificamente por ti (XD) espero que sigas leyendo**_

_**amm... y como comentario general para todos los que leen (y no comentan ¬¬) una disculpa por tardar... y también si sienten que la historia va un poco lenta (yo así lo siento) pero espero avanzar más rápido, espero que les guste, recomiendenla y sigan leyendo... y no olviden comentar n.n**_

_**como sea... espero 5 reviews para subir el siguiente capítulo y... haré algo más, para que sepan mas o menos cuanto tiempo esperar para el siguiente capítulo, subiré cap cada 2 semanas y serán mas largos cada vez (claro esto si se cumplen los reviews) y si me tardo aunque sea un día más pueden llenarme de mensajes privados hasta que explote y muera XD ok ok... es un castigo bastante chafa pero bueno, eso ya lo deciden ustedes jeje**_

_**bueno, espero que les gustara... con esto me despido, bye bye**_


	6. nota

holaaa! jeje bueno, como me imagino que se han dado cuenta... los he tenido muuuy abandonados con esta historia desde hace como... amm... mucho tiempo... la verdad lo siento mucho, pero realmente no he podido subir el capitulo que sigue (ya está hecho) este año paso a la universidad y he estado muy ocupada... además mi computadora murió y la están reparando, sólo no se desesperen, en cuanto tenga mi computadora de vuelta voy a actualizar, lo juro, pero eso no sé en cuanto tiempo sea ... bueno, espero aún tener algunos lectores por aquí... volveré (muahaha) así que por favor esperen... y bueno si tienen algo que decir o alguna sugerencia se acepta

bye bye... espero volver pronto


End file.
